Give Unto Me
by Aradia's Stregan Lupi
Summary: Tegan Weasley is a misunderstood Slytherin.But when she has to work with Draco Malfoy on a Medical Magic project she finds out that people do want to understand her.Watch as a relationship blooms and big changes are made in both of there lifes.
1. Prologue

Give Unto Me  
  
Prologue   
  
*I took their smiles and I made them mine  
  
I sold my soul just to hide the light  
  
And now I see what I really am  
  
Tegan Jason Weasley watched as people moved around her. She watched as no one cared to look at her. She was the only Slytherin no one feared but then again she was the only one they didnt like either. She was just one of those people who kept to themselves. She didnt like having a partner in crime or someone to care for her. She never wanted to feel those feelings. She was fine the way she was or so she thought. She wasn't really that bad a person or at least she didnt think she was. She was . . . well she didnt really know what she was. The only friend she ever had was her owl Winthrop and of course the owl wouldn't talk. So she really didnt know what qualities she had. She knew she was misunderstood. She knew that ever since she came into the world. Not even her own mother wanted to understand her. She felt three pairs of eyes on her and looked up. She sneered, just what she needed. Pity from her cousin Ron and his two friends. She knew from day one at Hogwarts that Ron didnt like her so she stayed away. Of course he wouldnt like her. Their families never talked ever since that argument over who was loyal to whom. Her mom was loyal to the pure bloods of course. But her Uncle Arthur and his family just had to be different. They had to favor the mud bloods. This is what started the argument and ending in the separation of the family. Tegan didnt care really. She never liked her Uncle and his family. They always had to be so cheerful. She felt the eyes of the three people move off of her and was happy. She really didnt wants to think about them right now. She didnt understand why the trio had waited until the last year to actually look at her. Maybe if they considered being her friend in the beggining it would be different. Who knows, who cares. Tegan sighed as rethought about what she said. Of course she cared. She couldn't just hide the fact that she didnt. She looked down towards her wrists that were covered by her robes. She knew that as soon as she took her robes off all the memories would be back. There markings left on her wrists. Tegan felt another pair of eyes upon her and looked up once more. She stared into cold grey eyes and knew instantly who's the were. Draco Malfoy. Another Slytherin who she also hated. Even though she didnt really hate her cousin and his two friends, she knew she hated this boy. He was the one who had always put her down, he was the one who caused her markings. Not all of her markings of course, but a majority of them. She watched as Draco's thin lips move into his famous cold smirk and glared at him. How she would love to see Draco hurt, just like he had hurt her. It wasn't just the teasing that she received from him but the remarks about how she was no good and worthless. She didnt need that, she got enough of that from her mother. Tegan sighed and looked away. She had only been away from home for one day and she had already felt safe. Even though she hated to admit it but Hogwarts was her only escape from home. Tegan looked up as she heard her Medical Magic teacher, Professor Thins, walk into the class room.  
  
" Hello, Class, Hello. Welcome back to Hogwarts" She said her smile beaming brightly. Tegan rolled her eyes as she heard a few Slytherin's groan. Her teacher was so happy and fake she felt like she wanted to vomit. Just what she needed on her first day back. A happy teacher who just wanted to pile on the school work. Tegan watched as her teacher clapped her hands happily and pulled out her teacher book.  
  
" Would everyone please turn to page 6" Professor Thins said as Tegan groaned not wanting to move. She took her Medical Magic book out of her bag. Then let her bag drop back down on the floor making a loud thud. A few people looked back at her and only sneered at them. People were so nosey sometimes. She looked around the room and noticed how everyone was sitting at a table with one or two of her friends. She looked to her right side and then to her left noticing how lonely she was. She just shrugged to herself and opened her book. So she was lonely what else was new? She looked at the title of the page and everything else seemed to drift from her mind. Babies. They were going to study about babies. She felt a grin come upon her face but then wiped it off. Babies are annoying and cranky and stupid she thought but then the grin came upon her face once again. But there also cute and funny and .... she stopped. What the hell was she thinking. She snapped back into reality as she heard Professor Thins mention a project.  
  
" This project will take you 3 to 4 weeks to complete so listen up please. I will place you with a partner and you two will take care of a magical baby" Professor Thins said as Tegan groaned. She didnt mind taking care of the baby but with a partner? Maybe she could talk to Professor Thins about it.  
  
" But there's a catch" Professor Thins said continuing, " The baby will have a sickness and it is you and your partners job to figure out this sickness while taking care of the baby. The baby will be just like a real baby. The symptoms of the sickness will be very obvious you just have to think like a doctor or nurse. Also when you find out what the sickness is you will write a report with your partner including these things" Professor Thins said waving her wand so pieces of parchment with questions on there flew to each student. Tegan grabbed her parchment and looked at the questions. There were at least 20 questions that had to be answered and explained. Tegan rolled her eyes. Let the piles of work begin.   
  
" Now I will pair you up with your partners. As I call your names please come up to my desk and I will hand you the baby you and your partner will be taking care of. Also no complaints of working with a partner. It would be too much work on yourself if you did this project alone" Professor Thins said as she eyed Tegan who mumbled words under her breath. Tegan watched as Professor Thins called off two names and handed the baby to them. She couldn't believe how real the baby was. It was moving all around in her classmates arms and suddenly started crying. Tegan rolled her eyes. Whoever her partner was better help her out or she'd be pissed. Tegan watched as almost all of her class mates were called except 3 others beside her. Tegan groaned as she noticed Draco wasn't one of the students who'd been called yet.  
  
" Please not Malfoy, Please not Malfoy" She mumbled quietly to herself as she felt her stomach turn.   
  
" Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley please come up" Professor Thins said as Tegan sighed and stood up. She saw Malfoy glare at her and returned his glare as they walked up to the Professor. The Professor smiled at them both as she handed the baby to Tegan. She couldn't help but grin at the little baby in her arms.  
  
" Let's see what can I tell you" Professor Thins said as she took out her parchment on the baby and read it over.  
  
" I can't believe I have to work with you Weasley" Draco said as Tegan suddenly looked up forgetting he was even there.  
  
" Yeah. The feelings mutual Malfoy" Tegan said as she played with the little baby in her arms.  
  
" Now don't talk like that In front of Warren you two. You will make the him feel rejected. Just so you know the baby is three months old and his sickness is hereditary. You two will share a room so you can be closer to the baby and share the responsibility..." Professor Thins said as she was cut off.  
  
" No way Professor! I will not share a room with a person I hate!" Tegan said loudly as Professor Thins gave her a stare.  
  
" If you don't Mrs. Weasley you will fail my class and not be able to graduate. I'm sure you don't want that too happen now" Professor Thins said as Tegan closed her mouth and mumbled some more complaints under her breath.  
  
" Now as I was saying. Since you two will be sharing a room all the babies necessities will be sent there. You will be sharing the head boy room. As for your classes you will continue to share the responsibilities within them also. That's all I have to say besides good luck" Professor Thins ended with a fake smile and Tegan stomped away. She could not believe her luck. This was probably going to be the worst month she ever had. Tegan sat down in her chair and continued to mumble angrily to herself while she continued to hold Warren. The class was dismissed and Tegan picked up her bag as she started to walk away still holding Warren. She felt someone poke her in her shoulder blade and turned around coming face to face with Draco.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
" I just wanted to say that since I'm stuck with you for a month we should at least be on speaking terms" Draco said as she laughed sarcastically.  
  
" Oh yeah Malfoy. I could just picture you and me being such good friends" Tegan said as she walked out of the class holding Warren tightly trying not to get mad. She just had the greatest luck didnt she?   
  
* Song By Evanescence 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Just so everyone knows this mark ~ means the beggining of a dream and when you see the same mark again it means the end of a dream. Also the songs By Johnny Reznic from the GGD   
  
Chapter 1  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
  
I won't listen anyway  
  
You don't know me  
  
And I'll never be what you want  
  
Me to be  
  
  
  
Tegan entered her new room and set down her bag. She looked around the room and saw 2 boxes of clothing, a crib and some toys for Warren. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled at how cute he looked asleep. She placed Warren down in his crib and stretched. She couldn't help but noticed that he was a very light baby. So light it felt like she wasn't holding anything in her arms when she held him all day. Tegan took out her potions book from her bag and sneered. She hated potions so much ever since her first year. She was mad at herself because she was almost as bad at it as Neville Longbottom. She sat down at the desk and opened her book as she began to read. She stopped after a few minutes knowing that it wasn't sinking into her head. She never even understood the concept of potions. She felt it was made just to confuse the hell out of her. She wished she had more homework to do other then potions to occupy her. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with potions tonight. Not when she had a major head ache coming on. She was just about to put her potions book away as the door opened. Tegan rolled her eyes. She had totally forgotten that Malfoy would be in the same room with her for the next month. She made sure her gaze was anywhere else when he walked in. She could feel Draco's eyes on the back of her head and knew he was waiting for her to say something. Tegan just sighed as she put her potions book back in her bag. Draco closed the door but stood there for a few more minutes just staring at her.  
  
" Don't you have something to do Malfoy?" Tegan asked as she looked up at him.  
  
" Is this what you thought of when I said speaking terms?" Draco asked.  
  
" No. I know what you meant. But have you ever thought I don't want to be on speaking terms with you?" Tegan asked as she got up and picked up her bag. She was about to place it on a bed but then felt it was unfair that Draco wouldnt have a chance to choose which bed he wanted.  
  
" Oh. That hurt Weasley" Draco said as Tegan stood there for a few seconds.  
  
" Which bed do you want Malfoy?" Tegan asked glaring at him.  
  
" Oh I have a choice? Wow, actually considering speaking to me" Draco said as he sat down on the bed he wanted. Tegan just shrugged as she put her bag next to the other bed and sat down also. They sat in silence for a while until Draco got up.  
  
" Well I'm going to take a shower" He said mainly to himself but loud enough for her too hear. Tegan just shrugged as she slipped off her shoes and took off her robes, leaving her in her school shirt and skirt. She laid back on her bed and watched as Draco walked into the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door Tegan rolled up her sleeves. She looked down at her wrists in disgust as she laid there for a few minutes. She looked to the ceiling and started counting the cracks. After only counting five cracks she got extremely bored and rolled over on her side. She yawned and suddenly felt her eyes droop. She opened them quickly remembering that someone would have to listen to Warren in case he cried. She knew Draco couldn't because he was taking a shower and she suddenly cursed him. She wanted to close her eyes but she knew if she did she would fall asleep. She would not get a bad grade because they mistreated the baby. She got off her bed and decided to change into her pajamas. Making sure she changed quickly she suddenly got mad at her self for having a tank top to sleep in. How would she hide her arms from the nosey Malfoy? She laid down on her bed pondering the thought and suddenly found herself asleep.   
  
~Tegan opened her eyes and suddenly realized she was back home. She looked around curiously and saw the walls of her room around her. Except this wasn't how her room looked now. It looked like how it did back when she was 7. It had stuffed animals all over the room and her walls were pink once again. Tegan felt her stomach start to knot. She knew exactly where this dream was going and she wanted to wake up. She tried to move her arms and feet but felt they were tied to the bed posts. She felt tears start to come to her eyes as she heard her mothers humming from in the hall way. No she wasn't going to relive this again. She didnt want too. She started to move as much as she could and felt the ropes start to cut through her skin. She saw her mothers shadow coming into the doorway and started to scream. She saw her mother come into her door and saw the smile of evil across her face.  
  
" No need to scream Tegan. This will just hurt a bit" Her mother said as she the knife from behind her mothers back come into view. Tegan started to pull violently at the ropes just as her mother leaned over her. She felt her mothers hands on her shoulders as she started shaking her.~  
  
  
  
" Weasley, what's wrong? Wake up!" Draco said for the third time as he shook Tegan trying to get her to wake up. Tegan's eyes popped open and Draco saw the fear in them.  
  
" Are you ok?" Draco asked as Tegan realized Draco was the one shaking her. Tegan pushed him away from her.  
  
" Of course I'm OK Malfoy. It was just a bad dream. Don't act like you care because I know you don't" Tegan said noticing Draco staring at her arms.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked taking her arm into his hand and running his fingers over the scars.  
  
" It's none of your damn business Malfoy!" Tegan yelled as she pulled her arm away from him. Draco was about to yell something back at her as Warren started to cry. Draco got up and walked over to Warren's crib and picked him up.  
  
" See what you did Weasley. You probably made him feel rejected. Now we're going to get a bad grade" Draco said as he held the baby in his arms and Tegan just glared at him. She got under her covers and hid her arms from Draco's sight. How stupid could she be to let him see her scars. She watched Draco put Warren back into his crib and walk to his bed.  
  
" That kids really light for a 3 month old isn't he?" Draco asked as Tegan just shrugged.  
  
" Yeah I guess so. I mean I'm the youngest so it's not like I have any baby experience" Tegan said as she laid her head down on her pillow.  
  
" Weasley, what did you dream about? You seemed really frightened about it" Draco said as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" Its nothing I want to talk about Ok? Good night." She said switching her light off and rolling over so Draco would think she was asleep.  
  
" Night Weasley" Draco said as she heard him roll over also. A few minutes later she heard Draco's light snores signaling he was asleep. Tegan frowned as she ran her fingers over one of her scarred arms. Maybe she should of told Draco. But why would she want to do that? What if Draco ran off tomorrow telling everyone that she has nightmares? Tegan suddenly felt her stomach knot. How she wished she could just die in her sleep instead of facing tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
*Here in the shadows   
  
Im safe, Im free  
  
Tegan woke up to Warren crying and groaned. Now she knew why she hated babies so much. She looked at her clock and saw it was only 5:00 am. She walked over to Warren in his crib and she picked him up. She smelt the problem right away and scrunched her nose up in disgust. Another reason why she didnt like babies. She search through the darkness for diapers while holding Warren but knew it was impossible. She walked over to the light and turned it on. She saw Draco stir a little as she walked back over to the boxes with Warren's necessities. She took out a diaper and some baby wipes as she tiredly changed the babies diaper. She looked over at Draco who was now leaning on his elbow looking at her. He had a pissed off look on his face and she only shrugged.  
  
" I couldn't find the diapers in the dark and he needed to be changed. We don't want to neglect him now" Tegan said as she was about to crumble up the dirty diaper when she noticed something odd. Warren's well...poop was a very strange color green. Tegan watched as Draco held his nose.  
  
" Weasley, dispose of that thing right now. It's stinking up the room" Draco said and Tegan completely ignored him.  
  
" Malfoy, You wouldnt happen to know if a baby is supposed to have green colored poop do you?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged." I don't know. I've never actually looked at it. But it's just great to know you have an obsession with baby crap" Draco said smiling smugly as Tegan glared at him.  
  
" Oh just go ahead and think that Malfoy. But I think it's a symptom" Tegan said as she disposed of the dirty diaper and went to her bag. She pulled out a piece of parchment as she heard Draco groan.  
  
" So now you have the urge to write? Really Weasley it's 5:00 am" Draco said as Tegan handed Warren over to Draco.  
  
" I'm writing down the symptoms so we remember them" Tegan said simply as she wrote down the possible symptoms and put the paper back in her bag. She took Warren from Draco and put him back in his crib. Tegan was about to turn the light off when Draco stopped her.  
  
" I cant possibly go back to sleep now. I think the smell of the baby's crap took all the sleepiness out of me" Draco said as Tegan rolled her eyes. But somehow she felt he was right. She suddenly felt wide awake.  
  
" Yeah same here" Tegan said as she sat down on her bed and looked anywhere else that wasn't Malfoy. They sat in silence for a little while until Draco started talking again.  
  
" So did you want to talk about..." Draco started to say.  
  
" No I don't want to talk about it OK" Tegan said as Draco looked at her confused.   
  
" I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Warren's symptoms" Draco said as he heard an " oh sorry " being mumbled from Tegan's lips." Well we know that the babies really light and it has a strange color to it's poop. But I don't think that's enough symptoms to distinguish what the baby has" Tegan said as Draco just shrugged.  
  
" Yeah I guess" Draco said as Tegan looked at him curiously.  
  
" So what happened to the bad boy act of yours?" Tegan asked as Draco looked stared at her.  
  
" What do you mean?" Draco asked as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" Suddenly your all caring and worried and stuff. What happened to your asshole attitude all of a sudden" Tegan said as she saw Draco's eyes flicker knowing she hit a target.  
  
" It's still there Weasley. Don't think I let it slip away or something" Draco said as he raised an eyebrow towards her.  
  
" Yeah. Sure." Tegan said but continued " Are you getting soft Malfoy? I haven't heard any comments from you lately towards anyone. Feeling guilt for hurting people?"  
  
" What are you getting at? I don't hurt people I just give them a hard time" Draco said as he heard a sarcastic laugh from Tegan.  
  
" Oh is that what you think? Maybe you should listen to your insults a little closer Malfoy. Maybe try putting yourself in your victims shoes" Tegan said angrily as she glared at him and walked to the bathroom. She saw Draco still sitting there knowing that what she said would never get through to him. She slammed the door and heard Draco stomp around the room a few times. Slamming the drawers of the dressers a few times before finally slamming the door. Tegan smirked to herself, maybe she did hit a nerve. She did what she had too in the bathroom and then retreated from it. She made sure Warren was still sleeping as she walked over to her own dresser. She put on her school clothes and slipped on her robe just as Warren started crying. Tegan went over to Warren and picked him up and comforted him. She felt the baby pull on her hair a little as she put his head on her shoulder. Tegan smiled to herself and picked up her bag and walked out of the room. She headed down the hall and watched as all the pictures glanced at her. She rolled her eyes, when a professor gave them a weird assignment it should be announced to the portraits also. She felt Warren pick up his head and smile at the portraits who were making funny faces at him. Warren started to clap his chubby hands happily and hit her in the face a few times. Tegan took his hands and he only smiled at her as he stopped. They were about to make there way into the Great Hall when Tegan heard someone calling her name. She stopped instantly when hearing the unfamiliar voice and turned around coming face to face with Hermione Granger.  
  
" What do you want?" Tegan asked as Hermione was taken aback a little.  
  
" I just wanted to ask how you and your medical magic baby were doing. I'm sure Malfoy cant be that much help" Hermione said as Ron and Harry joined her. Ron shot a cold glare at Tegan and she returned it.  
  
" The baby and I are doing just fine. I'm not sure why your suddenly caring after all these years. But I'm not buying it. So why don't you three leave me alone and go back to ignoring me like you always have" Tegan said glancing at Harry's shocked reaction before walking in the great hall.  
  
" Well she's a feisty one isn't she?" Harry asked but mainly stating the fact.  
  
" Yeah, always has been" Ron said as they walked into the Great Hall themselves. Tegan took a seat at the deserted end of the Slytherin table and put her bag on the ground. She watched as some food appeared before her and noticed there was a small jar of baby food also. She held Warren on her lap as she started to eat quickly. She felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced too her left wondering who it was. She met Draco's eyes and quickly looked away. Why wouldnt he just leave her alone. He was like one of those annoying flies that kept on buzzing around your ear. She finished her food and pushed her dish away as she heard someone sit down next to her. She looked up and saw it was Draco or in her world, the annoying fly. Tegan just mumbled something under her breath as she tried to open the jar of baby food while holding Warren. She glanced towards Draco and saw him smile a bit as he took the jar away from her. He opened it without any trouble and picked up the baby spoon.  
  
" What are you doing?" Tegan asked knowing exactly what he was doing.  
  
" Fulfilling my responsibility. Don't worry Weasley I'm not going soft on you. I wouldnt dream of it" Draco said as he dipped the spoon into the baby food and scooped some food on it. He took the spoon out of the jar and tried to feed it to Warren who wouldnt open his mouth. Draco sighed in frustration as he started to make a train noise. Tegan couldn't help but laugh and suddenly stopped at Draco looked up at her.  
  
" I try to help and you laugh at me" Draco said.  
  
" That's the worst imitation of a train I ever heard" Tegan said smiling slightly.   
  
" Then why don't you try Weasley. Since you seem to be a miss know it all like Granger" Draco said as Tegan only rolled her eyes. She handed Warren to Draco and took the spoon and the jar of baby food. Tegan made a funny face at Warren and the baby started to laugh. Tegan quickly stuck the spoon in the babies mouth and Draco's mouth dropped open.  
  
" Cheater!" He said as Tegan only smiled.  
  
" I know, I know. But I just had to show you up" Tegan said as Malfoy smirked and they continued feeding Warren. When the jar was empty and Warren was well fed. Draco started bouncing the baby up and down on his lap. Tegan was going to object but then didnt wanting to seek revenge on Draco. As soon as she started to read from her potions book she heard a loud yell from Malfoy.  
  
" Yuck! He vomited on me!" Draco yelled as he shoved the baby at Tegan and Tegan started to laugh. She stopped when she noticed something different about the vomit. It was also a strange greenish color just like the color of Warren's poop. She watched as Draco walked quickly out of the Great Hall and wiped Warren's mouth. She gave the baby something too drink as she wrote down her new discovery on the piece of parchment from earlier. She felt a different feeling run through her body as she thought of how she allowed Draco to be so close. He had seen her smile and for some reason it scarred her. She wont not allow Draco to see her like that again, he wouldnt even come close to seeing through her.   
  
* Song By Evanescence 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*Turns out everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and   
  
Never comes out right  
  
  
  
Tegan knew once she opened the door she would have to put her shield back up. She would have to act like the person Draco always saw her as. She looked down at Warren sleeping in her arms and smiled. Suddenly she felt that she couldn't hide anymore. Not when suddenly Draco was being so soft. Maybe she should let her fear go. She knew she wouldn't though. No one would ever see through her. No one would understand. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on his bed doing his potions homework. She groaned remembering that her assignment was due tomorrow. Draco looked up at her and she saw no expression on his face. She put Warren in his crib and dropped her bag as she plopped down on her bed. Draco raised his eyebrow to her for a second and then continued on with his potions assignment. Tegan sat back up and reached into her bag reaching for her potions book. She took the book out for the millionth time in two days and sighed. She hated potions. She glanced over at Draco who seemed to be working out the assignment without thinking twice. Tegan mumbled some words under her breath in anger wishing she could do that. She arranged herself into a more comfortable position as she opened her book. She looked at the question in front of her and sighed. Her brain wasn't functioning right, it never did when it came to potions. She always seem to draw a blank when she had to think.   
  
" How much snake skin would you have to include in the invisibility spell when you have 3/4 teaspoons of dragon blood and ½ teaspoons of unicorn blood?" Tegan read quietly to herself as she felt Draco's eyes on her. She rubbed her nose and closed her eyes tightly. How could she not remember this. They had just learned it today.   
  
" Need help?" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" If you want too help" Tegan said as Draco got up and sat down next to her.   
  
" What question are you on?" Draco asked and Tegan felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She ignored the feeling of embarrassment as she pointed to the first one. She watched as Draco read it over and only shook his head.  
  
" Ok well if you could only have 2 full teaspoons of liquid in an invisibility potion. How much would you have left after you added the dragon and unicorn blood together?" Draco asked as Tegan started scribbling numbers on her parchment.   
  
" 2/8ths teaspoon?" Tegan asked as Draco nodded.  
  
" Don't forget too reduce" Draco said as Tegan reduced it and showed him the answer of 1/4.  
  
" Yup. That's your answer" Draco said as Tegan smiled to herself but then the smile slowly faded.  
  
" Thanks" She said lightly and Draco just nodded as he went back too his own bed. Tegan sped through her potions homework hoping Draco knew how much he had helped her. She would never tell him of course because then he'd see through her. She wasn't going to have that especially since she work so hard to not let him. Tegan looked through her bag for her journal where she kept all her personal things and noticed it wasn't there. She felt her heart start to speed up as she got up and started looking around the room. Draco looked up at her and wondered why she was running around the room like a mad person.  
  
" Have you seen a black journal. Please say you have" Tegan said looking as she was about too cry.  
  
" Yeah. You left it in potions and I knew it was yours so I picked it up" Draco said as he reached into his bag and pulled it out. Tegan snatched the book away from him and glared.  
  
" Why didnt you tell me earlier!" Tegan said angrily and looked through the pages quickly.  
  
" My mind wasn't on it OK. Plus I didnt want to get yelled at by you like I usually do!" Draco said as Tegan looked up at him the coldness fading from her eyes. He was right, she had a thing for yelling at him. She knew that he didnt ask to be paired up with her.  
  
" I'm sorry Malfoy" Tegan said suddenly but silently. Draco just shrugged and went back to his homework. Tegan noticed the eerie silence and started to write in her journal.  
  
September 4th   
  
God I feel like crap right about now. I just yelled at someone who didnt desearve it. But then again. Does anyone I yell at deserve it? Maybe I yelled at them because it was Malfoy. You know the Malfoy that made my beggining years here at Hogwarts crap. I don't know really. I mean I cant believe how snappy I've been lately. Its just people want to understand me and I don't want them too. If they would of been there in first year it would of been different. Maybe even in second year I would of gave them a chance but now its just hard. There's so many things to explain about my past. Especially when they see my scars. Oh that's another thing. Malfoy DID see my scars. He also heard me screaming after a dream about mom. It was embarrassing but also I was afraid. I really don't want to open my self up to him and tell him anything. Wait I don't want to tell anyone anything. Well I had to get that out of me. So until next time I feel like I need to bust. Im sure it will be soon.   
  
Tegan  
  
Tegan felt Draco's eyes on her as she closed her journal. She looked at him and he returned his gaze back to his book. She sighed as she put her journal back in her bag and laid back down.   
  
" What were you doing Weasley? Writing a novel?" Draco asked as she groaned.  
  
" No, actually I was writing about how much I hate you Malfoy" Tegan said as Draco just gave her his famous smirk.  
  
" Wow I feel touched. You dedicated a whole journal page to me" Draco said as he heard Tegan groan and his smiler became a little bigger.  
  
" Don't flatter yourself" Tegan said as she rolled over onto her side so her back was facing him.   
  
" Going asleep again? This time don't scream so loud. Gave me a headache last night" Draco said not really wanting it to come out like that. He knew Tegan was pissed when he felt her pillow hit his head.  
  
" You scummy bastard! You don't even know what I've been through and yet you ridicule me. I bet you if you were put in my shoes Malfoy. You'd be crying like a fucking baby!" Tegan yelled as she felt anger running through out her body. She could not stay in the room with this arrogant prick anymore longer. She got up from her bed and walked out the door slamming it. Draco felt his heart go cold for a second. He didnt mean what he said. As soon as the door slammed Warren had started crying and Draco groaned. He picked the baby up and held him close trying to comfort him. He bet the baby didnt feel as rejected as he did right about now.   
  
* Song By Alex Band and Santana 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey once again there's a dream sequence so this mark ~ means the beggining and the end of the dream. Also. How are you guys enjoying it so far? R&R Please! ALso the song is by evanescence  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fear makes you fragile darling   
  
But hate makes you weak   
  
Tegan stormed into the library not really knowing why she was there. She didnt need to take out a book or anything. But she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to cause some trouble. Make people feel how she felt right now. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She wanted to make people feel miserable too. Just like Draco did, just so she could get the happy feeling Draco obviously got when he hurt people. He had to get a happy feeling while making people miserable other wise she knew he wouldnt keep on doing it. Or maybe he just wanted to see the hurt in people's eyes and it made him feel good. She didnt understand what ran through Draco's mind but knew she would never sink down to his level. She couldn't even believe that she wanted to be like him. She sat down at one of the tables in the farthest corner. She looked around the library and noticed only a few other people there besides herself. For some reason she thought everything was going to go fine. Draco hadn't pissed her off all day until now. They were actually getting along. Tegan shook her head. No she would not let them get along. It was a sign of weakness that she wanted someone to lean on. She didnt need anyone to lean on. She leaned on herself and fought through anything on her own. She didnt need anyone now. Tegan laid her head down on the table and felt a few tears escape her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. God why was she crying. She hated when she cried. She knew Draco never cried. He was too cold too cry. She was surprise she saw a smirk come from him every once in a while. It seemed like he didnt even have feelings. She wanted that. She didnt want too have feelings so every time she went home she could face her mother. Tegan wouldnt hide from her mother in fear, she wouldnt cry once that fear took over. She needed to be like Draco. Stone cold so no one would ever figure her out. Maybe if she tried hard enough she would scare everyone away too while she was at it. Tegan felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head quickly. She met a pair of concerned green eyes and looked away.  
  
" What's wrong Tegan?" Harry asked as she felt a little shock run through her. But she didnt let Harry see that.  
  
" Nothing. I'm just fine Harry. Don't need to be concerned about me" Tegan said even though she knew Harry could see through her. Harry Potter could see through anyone he wanted. That's how caring he was. She heard a chair being pulled out and watched as Harry sat down.  
  
" What did Draco do to you?" Harry asked as she shook her head.  
  
" He didnt do anything. I don't see why your so worried about me. You haven't ever worried before" Tegan said as she was about to get up and walk away when Harry grabbed her wrist so she couldn't.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry none of us came up too you in the beggining. But we're concerned for you. We have been even if we haven't showed it. Now, tell me what did Draco do to make you so upset?" Harry asked.  
  
" It's nothing I cant handle by myself Potter. I always handled it haven't I?" Tegan said as she pulled her wrist away from his grasp. She made her way towards the library door and saw Harry sitting there still. If he cared so much he would follow. Tegan walked out of the library and started to walk back towards the room. For some reason now she felt that her anger was calmed. She didnt understand it but maybe Harry helped her. Maybe she should of told Harry? There she went again with telling people about her past. She needed to get it into her mind that it was never going to happen. She found herself in front of the door to the room and stopped. Did she really want to go back in there and have to see him? She knew it wasn't Draco's fault he didnt understand but he didnt have too say what he did. She opened the door to the room quietly and walked into the room. She saw Draco laying on the bed while holding Warren against his chest. Tegan noticed his calmed breathing and knew that he had fallen asleep. She was about to move Warren from his chest when Draco's eyes fluttered open. His grey eyes mixed with hers and she saw a hint of anger and a hint of sadness. She broke away from his stare as she walked Warren over to his crib and put him in. She saw Draco sit up as she turned around. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by putting her index finger to her lips. Draco just ignored her knowing he had to get out what he had to say.  
  
" Weasley, Look. I'm sorry ok. What I said earlier I didnt mean. It wasn't even supposed to come out of my mouth" Draco said as Tegan just shrugged.  
  
" Ok Malfoy" Tegan said simply as she grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and walked into the bathroom. Draco couldn't believe that after thinking that over for so long that's all she had too say. As soon as she came out of the bathroom he continued talking.  
  
" You were so mad earlier. Don't you wanna claw my eyes out or something?" Draco asked as Tegan just pulled down her bed covers.  
  
" No that's Ok. Im not abusive" Tegan said simply as she got into her bed and for some reason the word abusive stayed with him.  
  
" Good night Malfoy" Tegan said turning her light out.  
  
" But I have to talk to you" Draco said wanting to make sure she understood. He hated when people were mad at him.  
  
" Tomorrow Draco" She said without even noticing she had said his name. Draco noticed though and smiled to himself. Maybe they would be friends after all. Tegan closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~ Tegan looked down into the kitchen sink and picked up another dirty dish. For some reason she didnt mind cleaning the dishes. She like to put a lot of soap in the water so she could pop the bubbles. She also liked how her hands that wrinkly feeling to them. It was a weird but fun feeling to her. She continued washing the dishes for a while until she heard her mother come through the door and slammed it. Tegan stopped instantly and looked to the door where her mother was standing. Tegan's hands started to shake with fear and she turned back to the sink continuing with the dishes so her mother wouldnt notice her shaking. She felt her mother stand behind her and was turned around so quickly the wet dish went flying from her hands. She was about to go to pick up the broken pieces when her mother pushed her back against the sink. She looked into her mothers eyes and noticed she had a ' gone' look to them. Tegan swallowed trying not to show her mother she was afraid but her mother knew. She could never get anything passed her mother. Tegan tried to get away from her mother's grip but her mother only gripped her shoulder harder. Tegan winced in pain knowing she would have a hand print there the next day. Her mother's long nails started to dig into her skin and Tegan felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
" Mother stop it please!" Tegan begged but she could only feel her mothers nails dig deeper. Tegan pushed her mother away and watched as she fell to the floor. Tegan tried to run but her mother grabbed her ankle before she could get any where. Tegan fell forward and onto the pieces of glass plate. She felt the glass cut through the skin on her arms and face. She felt her mother put her foot on her back holding her down to the ground. Her mother pushed her forward so her face and arms would get cut on the glass even more. Tegan saw a puddle of blood slowly forming around her and tears fell down her cheeks. She hissed as one of her salty tears made its way into one of the cuts on her face.  
  
" You said you wanted to understand what your father did to me Tegan! Now you understand. Every night I went through this for you! So you wouldnt get beat by him. It's your fault Tegan! Everything was fine until you came. I regret having you! I regret it!" Her mother screamed angrily as she walked out of the room leaving Tegan there to bleed.~  
  
Tegan's eyes popped open as she looked around the room in fear. She felt tears fall slowly down her cheeks as she traced over the scar that was hidden on her face. She heard Draco stir in his sleep and tried to stop crying before he woke up. As soon as the light came on she knew she had woken him up.  
  
" Weasley, what's wrong?" Draco asked as Tegan sat on her bed wiping away her tears quickly.   
  
" Nothing Malfoy, just leave me alone ok?" Tegan said as she tried to stop crying.  
  
" Did you have another nightmare?" Draco asked as Tegan only nodded.  
  
" But it's nothing. Really I'm fine now" Tegan said turning around so Draco couldn't see she was still crying. Draco frowned to himself as he moved over to her bed and sat down behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. She wanted to him to take his off hand but she didnt say nothing. She just sat there trying not to cry. Trying not to show how weak she was compared to him.  
  
" I don't think just nothing would make you cry Tegan" Draco said. She felt a shiver run through her as he said her name and brushed his hand off.  
  
" You wouldnt understand" She said quietly and Draco sighed.  
  
" You haven't gave me a chance too" He said as he moved off the bed and got back into his own. She sat there for another second before turning off the light. She thought of how she was afraid of Draco's touch and how fragile she felt. If his hand was on her for another second she felt like she would just fall into him and let him know everything. She hated this feeling running inside her. Feeling so fragile she'd almost spill her guts out to an enemy. She suddenly felt tired as she thought of how her grandmother used to say that hating made you weak. Know she knew why it was true. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go  
  
Draco rubbed his tired eyes as he heard Tegan whisper to Warren. Draco looked up at her remembering how she had neglected his help from last night. For some reason he felt helpless, she didnt even give him a chance to understand her. Tegan looked over at him and smiled slightly as she continued rocking Warren in her arms. Draco looked away from her when he heard the baby start to cough. Tegan's eyes filled with worry, she didnt want the baby to get sick now. She noticed that the baby had coughed up some mucus. She looked at Draco with worried eyes as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
" Is he ok?" Draco asked as Tegan only shrugged.  
  
" He should be OK. It's not like we've been neglecting him. Maybe it's one of the symptoms. Can you get the piece of parchment from my bag and write it down while I clean him up?" Tegan asked as Draco only nodded. He walked over to her bag and opened it. He looked through the bag seeing her journal. Draco fought the urge to read through the journal and continued looking for the piece of parchment. He found it at the bottom of her bag and closed her bag up. He wrote down the symptoms quickly and then slipped the parchment back into the bag not wanting to get another glimpse at her journal. He couldn't help but feel curious considering that she would tell him nothing. All he wanted to do was help, why did she have to be so difficult? He saw Tegan picked up Warren again and saw that he was already cleaned up and put in new clothes.  
  
" Maybe we should go to the library today to see if we could find anything on the sickness he has" Tegan suggested as Draco gave her a confused look. What was she thinking, they had classes today. Draco thought of what day it was in his head and suddenly realized it wasn't Friday.  
  
" Yeah we can do that" He said feeling sort of stupid for not knowing it was Sunday.  
  
" Ok. Go get dressed then" Tegan said smiling as Draco looked down at his boxers.  
  
" Right. I think I'll do that" He said and grinned as he took a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Tegan took this time to put some of Warrens necessities in her bag knowing they would be in the library for a while. She closed up her bag as Draco came out of the bathroom. He slipped on his robe and grabbed her bag from her. Tegan looked at him curiously with a smirk on her face but dismissed it.   
  
" Did you want to stop at the great hall for something to eat or just wait for lunch? Lunch will be getting served in an hour" Tegan said as they stepped out of the room.  
  
" We could just wait for lunch" Draco said as Tegan nodded and they made there way to the library in silence. Warren started clapping his hands again and smiling as the pictures made faces at him. Tegan just smiled along with the happy baby and walked a few steps behind Draco. Draco slowed down a little and caught her smiling. He watched as her eyes sparkled with happiness and how perfect her lips looked while smiling. Draco dismissed the thoughts from his head and continued walking on. He glanced back a few more times before they made it to the library and Tegan didnt notice. She was too happy enjoying how happy the baby was in her arms. They picked a table in the corner and sat down. Tegan placed Warren on the table so he was sitting towards her. Tegan placed her hands over the babies eyes and pulled them away quickly.  
  
" Peek A Boo" Tegan said as Warren laughed. Draco noticed Warren having a struggle breathing and when the baby caught her breath he was wheezing. Tegan looked at Draco worriedly and Draco wrote it down.   
  
" I think I know what it is" Tegan said as she handed Warren to Draco and walked up to Madame Princes desk. Draco watched as Tegan walked with the librarian and then looked down at Warren. The baby looked up and smiled as he pulled a lock of Draco's hair. Draco sneered a little as the baby laughed and he got his lock of hair from Warren's grip. Draco sniffed the air a little and scrunched his nose up from the bad odor. He immediately picked the baby up off of him and held Warren away from his body. He walked over to Tegan who was looking through a pile of books and watched as she laughed.  
  
" Change him please Tegan" Draco said still holding the baby out.  
  
" Draco, I'm looking for Warren's sickness. You change him" Tegan said as she flashed him a smile and Draco felt his heart stop. He began to breath again once he realized the task that laid before him. He mumbled some words under his breath as he walked away from Tegan going back over towards the table. Draco laid Warren down on the table as he reached for the bag. He took out a diaper and some wipes and looked at the baby before him. He started to take Warren's diaper off as Warren started to kick and smile. Draco looked down at Warren and held the babies legs as he took the diaper from under him. Draco almost gaged as the smell of poop drifted through the air. He felt a few other students eyes on him also but only ignored them. He wiped Warren's little butt just as he saw a fountain of pee come from Warren. He shot backwards not wanting to get a shower of pee. When Warren stopped Draco moved forward slowly and put the diaper over him incase he decided to that again. Draco cleaned the babies butt just as Tegan came back with a few books. She smiled at him again and Draco felt his heart stopped once again. He just stared at her for a second, he had never seen her in the light that he was looking at her right now. Something was just different. He could not believe he did not realize her beauty before. Tegan gave him a concerned look and Draco snapped out of it.  
  
" Sorry" He said as he put Warren's diaper on correctly and snapped the little outfit together.   
  
" I think I found what it is. I'm pretty sure this is it" Tegan said opening a book and pointing to the sickness.  
  
" Cystic Fibrosis? I never heard of that" Draco said as Tegan only nodded.  
  
" It's not as big as cancer but it is horrible disease. It blocks up a persons lungs with mucus and it makes it hard for them too breath. Also it says that it's hard for a baby too put on weight after its 4th week of birth. The other symptoms are a seaweed - green colored poop and a wheezing cough." Tegan said as she looked down at the baby. She ran her hands over the babies cheek and sighed.  
  
" Well, this was easier then I thought it would be. But how did you know..." Draco said but was cut of.  
  
" It's none of your business how I knew OK Draco" She said with a tint of anger hanging in the air. Draco just backed off the subject as he sat down still holding Warren.  
  
" When should we write the report?" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. We have a little over 3 weeks left. So maybe we should start next weekend?" Tegan asked as Draco only nodded.   
  
" That's fine" Draco said as they sat there in silence. Draco watched as Tegan's eyes change from a misty blue color to a clear blue. He sat there for a few seconds until Tegan caught his gaze. Draco looked away feeling a slight blush rush to his cheeks and ignored it. Tegan looked to Warren and a frown came upon her face. Why did god give babies and sicknesses?   
  
" Did you want to go to lunch?" Tegan asked as Draco looked towards her again.  
  
" I'm not hungry actually. But you and Warren can go" Draco said as Tegan only nodded. She took Warren from Draco and was about to pick up her bag when Draco did.   
  
" I'll take it back so you don't have too carry it" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Thanks Draco. I'll meet you back in the room ok" Tegan said as Draco watched Tegan walk out of the library with Warren. Draco patted Tegan's bag and smiled. He would have all the answers about Tegan he needed now.   
  
Song By: Stacy Orrico 


	7. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6  
  
That smile you're wearing  
  
It's a beautiful disguise  
  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
  
And you seem so lonely  
  
But you don't have to anymore  
  
Draco walked into the room and closed the door quickly. He took the journal out of Tegan's bag and looked at it. Did he really want to do this? He would be going into Tegan's mind and thoughts. But that's what he wanted. He wanted to understand Tegan, she just wouldnt give him the chance too. Draco opened the journal but then closed it quickly. For some reason his head was saying he shouldn't do it. But his heart told him he should for Tegan's sake. He opened the journal once more to a random page and noticed how long ago it was dated.  
  
July 7th, 2001  
  
Kerri's gone. She left me here to fend for myself. I hate her. She wasn't supposed to leave. Did she mean to intently do this too me? Of course she did. She was just my sister. That didnt mean she had to love me like I was anything too her. Mom and Dad searched all around London for her but there has been no sign. But then again I don't care. I could live without her. Who needs her? She's not my sister. I don't love her just like she doesnt love me. There. I said it. But I know it's not true. Kerri loved me, she told me a million times. I was her little sister and we would escape to the better life. Not the life mom and dad gave us. The one with no love, but a life that could fulfill so many dreams. That's what she said. She was always so passionate about it. Maybe she didnt want a little sister to ruin her dreams. Yeah, even though Kerri shared her dreams with me. Didnt mean she wasn't selfish. I cant believe she ran away on me. How could she do this? We were supposed to do this together. Crap. Mom wants to talk. Here's another lecture. Till Later.  
  
Tegan  
  
Draco closed the book. He couldn't believe he had started reading Tegan's diary. He frowned to himself knowing that he wanted answers. He needed answers. He couldn't help that he was curious to Tegan's behavior. He flipped open the journal once again coming upon another entry that was written 5 months later.  
  
Dec. 15th, 2001  
  
I'm home a few days earlier then expected. Dad died. It was such a shock to me. He has been sick for a few months now but no one seemed to inform me. Mom told me that Dad thought it was better not to tell me because he didn't want it to affect my studies. I can't believe they didn't tell me he had Cystic Fibrosis. I am apart of this family. I should have known! I wonder if Kerri knew? She probably did. She hasn't come back for me yet. Of course she wouldn't. Why did I ever think she would? It seems everyone's leaving me now. First it was Kerri. Now it's dad. Mom doesn't really care that Dad's dead. That's only because he beat her. I don't think they've ever loved each other. They probably only stayed together because of Kerri and I. I guess I don't know. My head hurts now, so do my eyes. Maybe because I'm trying to hold back my tears? Crying can be good right? Well until next time.  
  
Tegan  
  
Draco looked up for a second after reading the entry and felt his heart break. No wonder she knew so quickly what Warren's sickness was. Why wouldn't she tell him though? Why was she being so secretive. He wasn't going to tell anyone. He went to the first page and noticed that she hadn't wrote for at least 2 weeks after the last entry.   
  
Jan. 1, 2002  
  
Mom hit me. It really doesn't surprise me though. She's just giving me the beating that she used to get. Or maybe it was the alcohol and grief? It stings like hell though. The whole left side of my face is starting to turn black and blue. It's also swelling by the second. I'm surprised there isn't a big hand print. I wonder if it's what I said that made her do this. I got a little worked up tonight when I heard that mom hasn't cried at all for my dad yet. I yelled at her that she didn't love him. She told me I was being stupid. Then I yelled you probably had Kerri and I with another man. You just married Dad so you wouldn't be a *student leader under training*. Then she hit me. She hit me so hard I was surprised my neck didn't break. So maybe I deserved it? I don't know. I'm going to get an ice pack. Until Next time.  
  
Tegan  
  
P.S. I got back to school tomorrow. Joy.  
  
Draco felt anger run through his body. Her mother abused her, he knew it. He just knew it. That's where all those scars on her arms came from. Draco slammed the book down on the table and he suddenly felt helpless. If Tegan never told him any of this stuff how would he help her overcome all her problems? Did she even want help? Draco noticed that the page turned to the next one and wondered if he should keep on reading. He decided to incase she was hiding something else from him.   
  
Jan. 2, 2002  
  
You know who I hate? Who I really, really hate in this whole damn school? Draco Malfoy. Not only has he been teasing me ever since our first year, five years ago but today he really did it. Of course Draco loves making my life a living hell, besides Harry Potters life, and announced to the whole Slytherin common room that I was crying. I was only crying because it was finally hitting me it was finally hitting me that my dad would never be here anymore. Anyway, since Malfoy announced it everyone looked at me. He called me immature and that I was being a baby. He also told me that I should get a life and stop worrying. That I was nothing and that my petty problems were nothing to worry about. He didn't even know what was wrong. Does that boy have any feelings at all? I mean he already makes my life so miserable with his stupid jokes. Always making fun of me because I'm a weasley and how I prefer to be alone. I just wish he would stop hurting me like this. He probably doesn't even realize he is. Why am I the only one he picks on besides Harry Potter? I really hate him. Until next time.  
  
Tegan  
  
Draco felt hurt run all through out his body. Did he really treat Tegan so badly she hated him? Did she still hate him? He felt his fingers tremble a little. He never thought he actually hurt her. He just meant it as a joke, he didn't want Tegan to hate him. He never thought he could make someone's life so miserable. If he made Tegan's life miserable by just a few comments and jokes. How was he making other people feel? Draco shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He never intended on hurting anyone. All he was doing was living like his father told him too. His father always told him to be proud and be better than others. He never thought by doing this he'd make people hurt. Draco stopped thinking about the other students and suddenly thought of Tegan. What if she still hated him? Draco wouldn't be able to bear that. Not now ever since he saw Tegan in a whole new light. He started to flip through the pages looking for recent entries when he heard the door open.   
  
" Why are you looking through my personal things!" Tegan yelled as she snatched her journal out of Draco's hands. Warren started to cry as Tegan pushed him into Draco's arms.   
  
" I was ... I ..." Draco said but couldn't find the words. He didn't want Tegan to know he wanted to understand her.   
  
" You're a *frog* Malfoy. These are my private things and you read them! I hate you!" Tegan yelled as she ran out the door slamming it. Draco sighed. He just found out the answer to his question.   
  
Song: By Nick Carter 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
*Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness   
  
Give unto me all that frightens you   
  
I'll have your nightmares for you   
  
If you sleep soundly   
  
Tegan walked quickly down the hallway. She couldn't believe he would do this too her. She thought he was changing. He seemed to be changing until now anyway. She felt the anger boil up within her and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going all she wanted to do was get away from him. She found herself in front of portrait hole and figured it was too the Gryffindor common room. She was about to walk down the other hall way when she heard her name being called. She turned around and came face to face with Harry Potter. Tegan groaned and was about too walk away when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Something wrong Tegan?" He asked as she shook her head.  
  
" No. Will you stop trying to get into my business Harry?" Tegan asked as she shook her arm free. She continued walking down the hallway and heard footsteps behind her.  
  
" I'm just trying to help. I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to" Harry said as he caught up too her. Tegan sighed, maybe she did need someone to talk too. But did she really want Harry Potter to be that person?  
  
" It's a nice gesture but how do I know I can trust you? I mean I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. How do I know you wont spread everything I tell you all over the school?" Tegan asked as Harry shrugged.  
  
" I guess you're just going to have to a take a chance and risk it" Harry said as Tegan suddenly stopped. Harry stopped a few steps behind her and waited for her to start talking.  
  
" Draco's getting on my nerves. That's what's wrong" Tegan said as Harry only nodded wanting her to continue.  
  
" Well, it's not that he's getting on my nerves. He's actually a good guy when you see deep down but he's nosey. He read my journal today and I just got mad" Tegan said as she looked at Harry.  
  
" Well I would be mad too. I mean I wouldn't want anyone reading my private things" Harry said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Exactly. I'm not sure why he did it though. I don't think it was because he wanted to tell the whole school. He seems to have changed" Tegan said.  
  
" Changed? I really don't know if Malfoy could change after 6 years" Harry said as Tegan only nodded.  
  
" Yeah I know. But there's something different about him now. He seem's to want to ... understand me" Tegan said. Those last words barely audible for Harry's ears.  
  
" Then maybe you should go talk to him. See what he has to say" Harry said and Tegan nodded once again.  
  
" Yeah. I think I'll go do that" Tegan said as she started to walk away again.  
  
" Tegan, wait" Harry said as Tegan turned around slightly to look at him.  
  
" If he gets on your nerves again. You know where to find me" Harry said as he saw Tegan's lips form into a small smile and she walked away. Tegan walked down a few hallways thinking and before she knew it she was back at the room. She sighed as she opened the door and saw Draco holding Warren. He didn't look up at her when she came in and wondered what was wrong.  
  
" Draco" She said as she closed the door. Draco looked up at her for a second before putting Warren down.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked and Tegan was suddenly confused. She knew she hadn't told Draco a lot of things. But exactly was he referring too with his question?  
  
" Tell you about what?" Tegan asked as she sat down on her bed. Draco sat beside her and looked down at the ground.  
  
" How I was hurting you with all my comments" Draco said and it was Tegan's turn to look down at the ground.  
  
" Because I didn't think you would care. But obviously I was wrong" Tegan said as Draco looked up. He took her arm in his hand and slid up her shirt sleeve revealing the scars.  
  
" Did I make you do this to yourself?" Draco asked and Tegan looked into his grey eyes. But this time they weren't the cold hard grey she was used too. Now his eyes were filled with concern, sadness and hurt.   
  
" Some of them. Yeah. The others are from my mom" Tegan said as she felt Draco's fingers trace over some of her scars.  
  
" I didn't know I was hurting people. I was only doing what my father taught me" Draco said his voice wavering a little. His eyes attached to her arm like they were trying to burn holes through it.  
  
" I understand Draco. You just don't know how your words can hurt people. Not many people realize it" Draco looked into her eyes for a second and then looked back down at her arm.  
  
" Why would you're mom hurt you?" Draco asked and Tegan knew he was uncomfortable with there other topic.  
  
" It really didn't start happening until my dad died. He used to beat her and I wanted to understand what she was going through. I guess the only way she thought I could understand was by showing me" Tegan said and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She was still strong, she was just explaining everything to him.  
  
" Your nightmares..." Draco started to say but she cut him off.  
  
" Yes, they were about my mom" Tegan said her voice wavering a little. Draco saw the tears falling quickly down her cheeks and frowned. Tegan tried to stop her tears but it was no use. These were tears that had not fallen for two years. They were the tears that held all her grief and pain. They would not stop until every thing she felt came out of the bottle they were hidden in. Tegan wanted to be comforted, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She put her head on Draco's shoulder and he hesitantly put his arms around her. Draco rubbed her back as he felt her tears soak his shirt. He felt her body tremble against his and only held her tighter. For some reason at this moment it didn't matter that they were Slytherin's. It didn't even matter that they were barely friends. Tegan needed to be comforted and Draco was the one that gave her comfort. She felt her eye lids become heavy and closed her eyes. Draco felt her breath come to normal and held her still. This was what he wanted, he wanted to understand. He wanted to be her sunshine in the darkness.   
  
*Song: By Evanescence 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sit down, loose yourself in thought  
  
Then you might find out it's all we've got  
  
Take a chance, the future's in your hands  
  
Make it what you can before your time has reached the end  
  
Tegan looked up at Draco who was writing very rapidly on his parchment. Draco looked up at her smiling slightly and Tegan looked back down at her paper. She closed her eyes and wished the butterflies that were in her stomach would go away. Today was the day there project would end and now she was starting to like Draco. She was surprised she could ever come to terms with that especially since she used to hate him. But Tegan believed he changed for the better. Maybe it was a good thing he found out about her secrets. He seemed to be more aware of what he said and how he treated people. He was even semi-nice to Harry which surprised Tegan the most. Tegan continued writing down the answers to questions as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and there eyes connected for a few seconds until Draco looked back down. Tegan smiled to herself. If there was anything that could get too her the most it was his eyes. It was the way his eyes expressed so many emotions at once. She loved it because now she knew that Draco almost wore his heart on his sleeve when he was around her. She sighed lightly knowing that it would soon be over and he would probably going back to being that annoying fly. She hoped he wouldn't do that too her again but she knew it was too good to be true. She couldn't change him, she was surprised he was acting differently at all. But boys like Draco couldn't be changed. They were too good to act differently then before. She stopped writing for a second and just watched him. She watched how his eyes squinted slightly when he read what he wrote. She watched as he would lick his lips as he tried to find the write words to right down. Also, she watched the movements of his hand through his hair. She noticed that whenever he was confused he would sigh lightly and grip his hair a little. Then when the confusedness passed his hand would start to run through his hair slowly once again. Tegan shook her head trying to get the thoughts of Draco out of her mind. She couldn't believe that she had analyzed him so much. She continued writing for a short second and her eyes went to his hands once again. She couldn't held but notice how the quill fit perfectly in his hand. She started to wonder if there hands would fit perfectly like that. She coughed a little at the thought and Draco looked up at her. She saw a small smirk play at the edge of his lips.  
  
" I know I'm handsome Tegan but you don't have too choke over me" Draco said and Tegan just smiled.  
  
" How do you know I was choking over you? Maybe I was looking at some other guy" Tegan said and noticed Draco's eyes mist over for a second then return back to normal.  
  
" Maybe you don't notice how good looking I am right now. But you will soon" Draco said as he smirked again and went back to his work. Tegan only rolled her eyes sarcastically. Too bad Draco didn't know she did notice how good looking he was. The bell rang for all the students to get too there classes and Tegan closed the library book. Draco finished up a few words on his parchment and smiled happily as he stretched. Tegan's eyes scanned over Draco in his stretching position and she felt a sudden blush come to her cheeks. She looked away quickly as she picked up her bag. Draco put there parchments together and picked up Warren. Draco saw the look on Tegan's face and felt the same way. Warren had brought the two of them together and it was time to give him back. They walked out of the library and to there medical magic class in silence. When they came to the door, Draco opened it for Tegan and she gave him a small smile. They sat next to each other at a table in the back of the room and Draco held Warren in his lap. Tegan noticed Draco try to find words to start a conversation but he couldn't come up with anything. She knew how he felt, she was having the same problem. After this class she didn't want to walk away without Draco. She wanted to be his friend, maybe even more. She sighed knowing that something like that would never happen. She was talking about Draco Malfoy the boy that was the heart throb of Slytherin. What would he want with her? After all she was a weasley and you could easily tell by the long curly red hair and blue eyes. But what if he had changed over these few weeks? And what if he did want to be her friend? Tegan knew she couldn't just let him walk away after class. She would not let that happen. She would ask him to keep in touch...maybe. That was if she could find the courage too of course. Tegan felt a nudge in her side and looked up at a now standing up Draco.  
  
" Come on Weasley. We need to go give Warren back to Professor Thins" Draco said as Tegan only nodded as she stood up also. She watched as Draco walked ahead of her and felt her stomach turn. He had called her a Weasley, so he didn't change. Maybe Malfoy's weren't supposed to change for the better. Draco handed Warren over to Professor Thins as Tegan handed her there report.  
  
" Thank you" Professor Thins said cheerfully as Tegan rolled her eyes. What was there too be cheerful about? She was about to loose the only person that understood her besides Harry Potter. Tegan wasn't even really sure where that was going. She had only talked too Harry those two times when he wanted to get into her business. She should have known not to let Draco get too her. She knew this is what would happen. They sat back down at the table and noticed Draco was ignoring her. Tegan just sighed, what was wrong with him? She thought they had become friends after she spilled her guts out too him. But of course they didn't because Draco never let her feel what he felt. Tegan slapped herself mentally, how could she not notice that. Of course they weren't friends. They haven't shared there feelings together. Tegan felt her stomach turn a little more. Now she had a crush on a guy that was unreachable. That always seemed to happen too her. She would fall head over heels for a guy who was handsome and find out there was no way they would ever like her. But somehow this didn't fit with Draco. If he didn't like her why did he want to understand her? Maybe that was just a figment of Tegan's imagination? It probably was. She looked over at Draco who was now paying very close attention to Professor Thins and noticed how his grey eyes were misted.  
  
" What are you staring at Weasley?" Draco asked quietly and Tegan turned her gaze away. She really hoped that the bell would ring soon. All she wanted was too get out of this class room and go talk to Harry. She knew she could always count on him for some reason. The bell rang and Tegan stood up quickly looking at Draco one last time. When he didn't return her gaze she walked out of the class room after Harry. Draco watched as she walked away and wanted to hit himself. Why did he always have too be an idiot?   
  
Song By: The calling 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
I'm not just gonna  
  
Stand around  
  
Waiting for my lips  
  
To be read  
  
Falling through the  
  
Cracks in the ground  
  
My feelings need to be said  
  
Tegan walked into a crowded Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and searched around the place. She had promised the trio she would meet them there. She was planning on only spending the day with Harry but things changed. It seemed that Ron and Hermione wanted to get to know Tegan better. Tegan found this surprising but ignored the fact. She could always use more then one friend right about now anyway. Her eyes continued scanning the place until her eyes came upon Hermione and smiled. She made her way over to the table and Hermione smiled at her.  
  
" Hi Tegan, How are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I'm fine, what about you?" Tegan asked as she looked for Harry and Ron.  
  
" I'm good. Harry and Ron are at the bar getting out drinks" Hermione said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" So where's Mal... I mean Draco? I heard you two have become close" Hermione said as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" He's been ignoring me. Don't ask why. I'm about to give up on him" Tegan said as he Hermione glanced at her curiously.  
  
" You haven't given up on him yet?" Hermione asked as Tegan was about to reply when Harry and Ron came back to the table.  
  
" Who hasn't Tegan given up on?" Ron asked as he handed Hermione her butter beer.   
  
" Malfoy" Harry said as Tegan only nodded.  
  
" Oh please, don't tell me you're still worried about him" Ron said as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" It's complicated Ron. You wouldn't understand" Tegan said as Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
" Why do I have a feeling you haven't told me something?" Harry asked as Tegan looked up at the ceiling sipping her butter beer.  
  
" Maybe because I haven't told you a lot of things" Tegan said avoiding three pairs of eyes.  
  
" I know what it is!" Hermione said and Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
" Enlighten us Mione" Ron said as he looked at Tegan grinning.  
  
" No. Not unless Tegan wants me to tell" Hermione said and Tegan stuck her tongue out at Ron.  
  
" I'll tell you guys I guess. I..." Tegan started to say but stopped when she saw Draco standing behind the trio.  
  
" You what Tegan?" Draco asked as the trio turned around, surprised to see him there.   
  
" Oh, so now we're on a first name basis again huh?" Tegan said glaring at Draco.  
  
" Anyone up for another butter beer?" Hermione asked as she stood up. Harry stood up also catching Hermione's gist but Ron stayed seated.  
  
" Ron come on" Harry said as Ron groaned but got up anyway.  
  
"I wanted to see that!" Ron whined as he followed Harry and Hermione away from the table.  
  
" What do you want Draco?" Tegan asked as Draco sat down next to her.  
  
" Well I was wondering if you wanted to walk around with me and talk" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" Why should I want to walk around with you? You treated me like nobody the other day. What makes me different today?" Tegan said turning a little so half of her back was towards Draco.  
  
" Tegan, please. That's what I want to talk to you about" Draco said and Tegan closed her eyes for a second. She didn't want to give in so easily but she wanted answers.  
  
" Ok fine. But we can't talk for long. I have friends to hang out with" Tegan said as she got up and started to walk over to her friends. Draco followed behind her and stopped suddenly almost running into Tegan since his mind was on other things.  
  
" I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Tegan asked as the trio nodded suspiciously.  
  
" Be careful Tegan, you never know what a certain Dragon has up his sleeve" Hermione said glaring at Draco. He returned the glared and only smirked. Tegan just nodded as they both walked out of the three broomsticks.   
  
" Do you think someone should go follow them?" Harry asked as he and Hermione both looked at Ron. They grin and Ron shook his head.  
  
" Sure, let her get mad at me" Ron mumbled as he walked out of the three broomsticks and started to follow them. He saw Tegan stop suddenly and he hid by the wall as Draco looked back at her.  
  
" What?" Draco asked as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" I really thought you changed Draco" Tegan said as she started to walk in the other direction. Draco sighed as he caught up too her with Ron close behind but still in hiding. He stood in front of her so she couldn't get away from him again.  
  
" Don't you think I changed?" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" Sure, I thought you did. That last week before the project ended you were like my best friend. But then in Medical Magic you started to ignore me. I thought I was just being silly until you called me Weasley. That's when I knew you only changed for those few weeks" Tegan said as Draco looked down at the ground. His feet kicking invisible dirt.  
  
" I was confused about stuff" Draco said and Tegan folded her arms over her chest in frustration.  
  
" You could've talked to me about it" Tegan said.  
  
" Yeah but it's complicated" Draco said and Tegan sighed in frustration.   
  
" Try me, I think I know what complicated is" Tegan said as she watched Draco move his weight from one foot to the other. She saw his eyes search around looking at anything that wasn't her. Then suddenly his grey eyes met Tegan's blue ones and she it felt like her heart was in her throat.  
  
" I like you Tegan" Draco said as she felt her heart drop for a second. Now it was her turn to look nervous. If she said it back it would mean her shield would be down. Did she want that? Did she want Draco to know everything she felt?   
  
" Tegan?" Draco said. She looked up as soon as she noticed his voice had wavered. At least she wasn't the only one nervous about this.  
  
" I like you too Draco" Tegan said as she smiled. Next thing Tegan felt were Draco's cold thin lips against hers and all she could was kiss back. His kiss was intoxicating and she knew she would need more. Draco was the first to pull away and he smiled. Tegan blushed slightly as she felt a spark run through her body. Draco held out his hand for her too take and she did. Something was there and Tegan knew it. It was the spark that would keep together. Ron gaged as he watched Tegan and Draco kiss. How could his cousin be kissing a Malfoy? He walked back into the three broomsticks and walked to Hermione and Harry.  
  
" God that was sick" Ron said his face turning in disgust.   
  
" What was?" Harry asked as Ron was about to tell them when Draco and Tegan walked in. Ron pointed to them as Harry and Hermione saw what Ron meant. Tegan and Draco were now holding hands and talking cheerfully. Tegan pulled Draco over to the trio and saw the expressions on there faces.  
  
" What's wrong?" Tegan asked looking at the disgusted looks on there faces suddenly knowing what it was.   
  
Song By : Michelle Branch 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Who wants to be ordinary   
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world   
  
I don't care what they're sayin'   
  
As long as I'm your girl   
  
Tegan watched as three pairs of eyes glanced from her and then too Draco. She frowned, as she took her hand out of Draco's.  
  
" Oh, you got the hint huh?" Ron asked as Tegan rolled her eyes. She looked at Draco who was glaring at Ron.  
  
" Draco, can you go grab a table for the five of us. While I talk some sense into my friends" Tegan asked as Draco only nodded. He walked towards a table but not before he sent a glare the trio's way.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked as soon as Draco was out of ear shot as Tegan glared at him.  
  
" What do you mean?" Tegan asked as the two cousins stared each other down. Harry stepped calming in the middle and only frowned.  
  
" I think what Ron was trying to say was. Why were you holding hands with Malfoy?" Harry said as Tegan sighed.  
  
" Well it's obvious we like each other isn't it? So we held hands big deal" Tegan said and the trio looked at her in disbelief.  
  
" Big deal? Do you even know what his family is into?" Hermione asked as Tegan stopped herself from glaring at her.  
  
" Yes I know his fathers a death eater. Who cares. That doesn't mean Draco's going to follow in his fathers footsteps" Tegan said and Ron threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
" Really Tegan are you that blind? If his father finds out you're a Weasley it will be the end of you. Draco probably only wants you to get you in bed" Ron said as Hermione hit him as she saw Tegan's eyes flare.  
  
" I think you're the one that's blind Ron. You three can't see the difference in him can you? He's sweet and I really like him. If you don't like that back off" Tegan said as she started to walk towards Draco but Harry caught her arm.  
  
" Look, we're just trying to look out for you. If you like Draco, then we'll try to accept that ok?" Harry asked as Tegan only looked at him and Ron laughed sarcastically.  
  
" Who said I would try?" Ron asked as Tegan just rolled her eyes.  
  
" Look if you don't want me to be with Draco just say it. Don't go around telling me how bad he is and crap" Tegan said looking at trio. She watched as Harry and Hermione looked down at the floor and Ron just smiled.  
  
" I don't want you too be with him" Ron said and Tegan threw her hands up in the air the same exact way that Ron had.  
  
" I knew you didn't, I was talking about Harry and Hermione" Tegan said as she raised an eyebrow to the two.  
  
" I just don't want you too get hurt" Harry said and Tegan looked at Draco. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew he wouldn't.  
  
" He won't hurt me Harry, he's different then you all think. If you'll give him a chance then you'd see" Tegan said.  
  
" I'll give him a chance but only if Ron and Harry do" Hermione said looking from one boy to the other.  
  
" Bloody hell Hermione. Why would I give that git a chance! This is nonsense anyway. I came here to have fun not to talk about Malfoy" Ron said as he finished up his butter beer then walked towards the door.  
  
" Ron, wait!" Hermione called following him as he walked out the door. Tegan looked at Harry and waited for him to follow his friends.  
  
"I support you and Mal...Draco I mean. I'll try to talk to Ron about you two" Harry said giving Tegan a slight smile.  
  
" Thanks" Tegan said as he nodded and walked out of the three broomsticks. Tegan stood there for a second and then made her way over to the table Draco was sitting at. He looked up as she sat down next too her and took her hand.  
  
" I'm guessing it didn't go too well" Draco said as Tegan only nodded.  
  
" It's just Ron who's having a problem" Tegan said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, someone would have too have a problem wouldn't they?" Draco said as Tegan just laughed lightly and she picked up her head. She looked into Draco's eyes and put a hand on his cheek.  
  
" It doesn't matter though as long as I have you" She said as they kissed, not knowing there was a watcher in the midst.   
  
Song By: Michelle Branch 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Your heart's stone cold, and you can't feel nothin'  
  
I wish what I got was enough to be lovin'  
  
Your heart's stone cold, won't let nobody in there  
  
Not much change, yeah, this song's too familiar  
  
Your heart's stone cold, and it's making me sadder  
  
Just to think true love really didn't even matter  
  
Your heart's stone cold, and nothing's gonna change   
  
December had slowly crept up among Hogwarts and everything seemed to be going fine. All the students were excited about Christmas which was just around the corner but Draco had to be the happiest. It would be three months since he and Tegan had started dating and he wanted to ask her to Malfoy Manor. He walked down the hallway quickly to the great hall and smiled. He had already sent an owl home to ask his parents permission and knew they wouldn't object. Draco hadn't told his parents yet but he was sure they would love Tegan. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Tegan sitting at the Slytherin table. He made his way over to where she was sitting and put his arms around her. Tegan smiled as she kissed Draco. He sat down next too her and smiled. Tegan gave him a curious glance and held his hand.  
  
" Why are you so happy this morning?" Tegan asked as Draco just shrugged.  
  
" Oh, no reason" Draco said his smile only growing bigger and Tegan squirmed in her seat a little.  
  
" Tell me. Please. Please. Please!" Tegan said impatiently as Draco laughed.  
  
" Well, are you doing anything over Christmas break?" Draco asked as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" Nope I was just planning on staying here" Tegan said as Draco smiled and grabbed her hand a little tighter.  
  
" Would you like to come spend the break at Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked as Tegan sat there for a second. She heard of what went on at Malfoy Manor from Harry but she wouldn't let his information ruin this for her. She loved Draco and she would have too meet his parents sooner or later.  
  
" Sure I'd love too" Tegan said as Draco's face lit up even more and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
" You have asked your parents though right? I don't want them to be surprised when I get there" Tegan said as Draco's eyes sort of wandered.  
  
" Well I sent them an owl today. They should be sending one back later today or tomorrow at the latest" Draco said as Tegan nodded. The bell rang and Tegan groaned. She didn't want to go to advanced astronomy, Draco wasn't in her class.   
  
" I'll see you later" Draco said as Tegan nodded and kissed him.  
  
" Bye. Tell me as soon as you get a owl back from your betters ok?" Tegan said as Draco nodded and she walked quickly to catch up with the trio. Tegan and the trio had become better friends, Tegan actually considered Hermione and Harry her best friends. Tegan stood next to Harry as they all made there way to the astronomy class.  
  
" Why are you so happy?" Harry asked as he noticed Tegan smiling.  
  
" Oh, no reason" Tegan said as she continued to walk happily down the hall. People looked at the four of them and shook there heads. They still didn't understand how three gryffindors and a slytherin could ever get along. But Tegan only got along with Harry and Hermione, that was only because Ron still didn't accept Draco after all this time.  
  
" There's something obviously up. So tell us" Hermione said.  
  
" If it's anything about Malfoy please leave me out" Ron muttered and Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" Well it is something about Draco. He asked me to go to Malfoy Manor over Christmas break" Tegan said as all three of her friends stopped in there tracks.  
  
" What did you say?" Hermione asked quickly before Ron could get a comment in. But she noticed that Ron was too busy being shocked.  
  
" I told him yes of course" Tegan said as she smiled but it faded slowly as she saw the reactions of her friends.  
  
" You're not serious" Harry said as Tegan looked at him.  
  
" Of course I am" Tegan said as Ron glared at her.  
  
" There probably setting up to kill you, you know. One less Weasley they have too deal with" Ron said as Tegan sighed.  
  
" How many times do I have too tell you Draco isn't like that. You probably miscalculated his family also" Tegan said looking from each of her friends.  
  
" I know Draco's different. But there's something about Lucius that I don't like" Harry said as Tegan looked at him in disbelieve.  
  
" I thought you would be the one who would understand Harry" Tegan said as she walked away from the trio leaving Harry and Hermione speechless.  
  
" She deserves it if something does happen to her you know. She's the one that didn't listen to us" Ron said as Harry and Hermione only groaned as they continued walking to Astronomy.  
  
*~*~*~* Later In The Day *~*~*~*  
  
Tegan made her way into the Slytherin common room and noticed it was empty. She put her bag down on the table and sat down on the couch wondering where Draco was. She looked around the common room for a few seconds as she thought about how her friends reacted earlier. They were wrong about Draco's family, nothing would happen to her. She heard the entrance door open and saw Draco walk in looking frustrated.  
  
" Draco, what's wrong?" Tegan asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
" Nothing" he said as Tegan reached for his hand but he pulled it away.  
  
" Well there's obviously something wrong. Just tell me please. It will be better if you get it out" Tegan said and Draco looked up at her.  
  
" My father wrote back" Draco said and Tegan sat there for a second.  
  
" I'm guessing that it isn't good" Tegan said as Draco nodded.  
  
" He doesn't want you to come over Christmas break" Draco said as Tegan looked confused.  
  
" Why, what did I..." Tegan started to say but Draco cut her off.  
  
" It's because you're a Weasley" Draco said sharply and Tegan was taken aback. Not only by the fact that Draco's father didn't like her because of her last name but also but Draco's tone. She sat there for a few seconds letting things sink in and then it clicked. She glared at Draco and he only sat there.  
  
" You feel the same way don't you? You didn't notice it before because it didn't matter. But now it does because your dad pointed out the truth. I'm a Weasley and you know you can't change it" Tegan said as Draco continued sitting there only moving his head too look down at the floor. Tegan stood up and sighed, maybe her friends were right.  
  
" If that's the case Draco then it's over until you can learn to love me for who I am" Tegan said as she walked out of the common room leaving Draco there too think. Tegan walked quickly down the hall and knew exactly where she needed to go. She headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms and only shook her head. Ron was right, this relationship was just doomed from the start. Draco hadn't changed, she just thought he had. She stood in front of the front lady as the portrait looked down upon her.  
  
" Would you like me to get Harry for you?" The portrait asked as Tegan only nodded not feeling like talking. She felt her heart ache, how could she be so blind? The portrait door opened and Tegan saw Harry standing there. She didn't even let him get a word out as she started to cry. Harry hugged her and brought her inside the common room. Tegan noticed the only people who were in there was Hermione and Ron who were scribbling away on there parchments. They looked up as they heard a sob come from Tegan and went to her side.   
  
" What's the matter T.J.?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the other side of her. Tegan explained about what had happened with Draco and Ron only snorted.  
  
" I told you it would happen" Ron said as he went back over to writing on his parchment. Tegan felt more tears fall down her cheeks as Harry continued rubbing her back.  
  
" Keep your comments to yourself Ron please" Hermione said as she glared back at him.  
  
" No he's right, he's been right all the time. The relationships been doomed since the beggining. I can't believe I thought it would actually work" Tegan said as Harry and Hermione only exchanged glances.  
  
" I'm going to talk to him" Harry said as he stood up.  
  
" You don't have too Harry." Tegan said as Harry only shook his head and walked out of the common room. Harry made his way down to the Slytherin common room hesitantly but noticed a figure standing in front of a portrait. He got closer and noticed it was Draco looking up at a portrait that looked a lot like Tegan.  
  
" Do you like breaking Tegan's heart Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco sighed.  
  
" Stay out of it Potter. It's none of your business" Draco said still gazing up at the picture.  
  
" I know you love her a lot. Why do you keep on hurting her?" Harry asked and Draco took his eyes away from the portrait for a minute to look at him. Harry saw tears building up in his eyes and actually felt a little sympathy for Draco.  
  
" It's not that I like hurting her Potter. I'm just not good at this relationship thing" Draco said as he turned his head so Harry couldn't see him wipe away his tears. Harry knew that Draco needed sometime to himself and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room. He knew that he would get Tegan and Draco back together even if it was the last thing he did. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Though it looks like it is over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you  
  
Still feel the same way I do  
  
Tegan walked into the Great Hall a few days later and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She was glad that the trio had allowed her to sit there until she was over Draco. She felt a pair of eyes following her and looked up. Her eyes instantly connected with Draco's and she broke away from the connection as she sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled at her and Tegan smiled back.  
  
" I see someone can't stop looking at you" Hermione said as Tegan noticed Hermione was looking behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah I know" Tegan said as Hermione frowned and exchanged a glance with Harry.  
  
"Have you talked to him?" Harry asked as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No, he doesn't like Weasley's remember" Tegan said as Ron snorted.  
  
" I knew that since day one" Ron said as Hermione jabbed him under the table with her elbow.  
  
" Bloody hell that hurt" Ron said to himself as he rubbed his side. Tegan ignored the two bickering love birds as she looked up at the staff table. The headmaster had started to stand up and Mrs. Mcgonagall had tapped her glass.  
  
"Can I please have your attention" Dumbledore said as the Great Hall suddenly became quiet. Tegan looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye. She felt her heart ache when she continued looking at him. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and Tegan looked confused until she noticed Dumbledore was looking at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot as a few people, including Draco looked to see who disturbed the headmaster.  
  
" What I want to announce is that the Yule Ball will be next week right before Christmas Break. Please remember that the dance is only for fourth years and up. I'm sorry this is such a short notice but I am sure you all can find someone special to go with before then" Dumbledore said as he finished up and Tegan looked over at Draco once again and saw he was looking at her. It was Draco's turn to break there connection this time and Tegan noticed that Dumbledore had now sat down. She looked around the great hall and noticed people were already asking each other to the dance. Tegan sighed as her eyes fell upon the Slytherin table wishing Draco would ask her. But they were over now. All because of her last name. Tegan looked over at where Draco was sitting and saw he wasn't there anymore. Tegan felt her heart beat rapidly, Maybe he would ask her. Maybe he was over there differences and wanted her back. Tegan felt her heart drop as she saw Draco standing with Pansy Parkinson. Suddenly Tegan knew what he was doing. He was asking Pansy to go to the dance and not her. She felt tears come to her eyes as she grabbed her bag. She walked out of the Great Hall quickly only stopping when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
" I'm sorry" Tegan said as she turned around to face Harry.  
  
" I know. That must have been hard for you too see" Harry said as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I'm not going to the stupid dance anyway so I wont have to see them" Tegan said as Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
" You wouldn't even go if you're best friend asked you to go with him?" Harry asked as Tegan frowned.   
  
" Harry, why don't you go with a nice Gryffindor girl or something. I'm sure there are a lot of girls who would love to go with you" Tegan said as Harry only smiled.  
  
" Tegan, I wouldn't of asked you if I wanted to go with someone else" Harry said and Tegan sighed.  
  
" I probably wont make a good date you know. I'll probably be complaining about Draco" Tegan said as Harry shrugged.  
  
" That's Ok Tegan, I just want you too have a good time" Harry said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Ok, I'll go with you" Tegan said and Harry returned her smile as they walked to there next class. Draco walked out of the Great Hall and watched as Tegan and Harry walked together to potions. He felt his heart break as he played with an object in his pocket. He quickly pulled his hand out as he heard pansy squeal from behind him.   
  
" Ew! How can that girl hang out with Potter? Is she like stupid or something" Pansy said as Draco turned around quickly and glared at her.  
  
" Don't you dare talk about Tegan that way" Draco said angrily as he stomped away leaving Pansy there in shock.   
  
SOng By: Michelle Branch 


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Hey everyone how u enjoying the story? Tell me pleeeaasseee lol. Ok well anyway when u see this mark * it means it is a part of the song. The song by the way is by Daniel bedingfield. ENjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Tegan looked herself over in the mirror as she straightened out her dress. She smiled and fixed her hair once again so now it was behind her shoulders. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again. Maybe she would be able to catch Draco's eyes in her blue sparkling dress. She sighed, she was happy she was going with Harry but she was still upset about Draco. She put a smile on her face, she would be happy for Harry's sake. She made her way out into the common room as she heard a few gasps of surprise coming from a few Slytherin boys. Tegan rolled her eyes as she opened the common room door and walked out bumping into someone. She looked up and her eyes met with Draco's. She heard a small gasp escape his lips as his eyes looked her over.  
  
" Sorry" Tegan mumbled as she walked passed him, Draco's eyes following her down the hall.  
  
" You look beautiful" Draco said before Tegan was out of earshot. Tegan stopped and closed her eyes for a second wishing he wouldn't of said anything.  
  
" Thanks" Tegan said as she continued walking down to the Great Hall. Once she got there she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing at the door waiting for her. She tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned around. His mouth dropped as she smiled and he hugged her.  
  
" You look great Tegan" Harry said as they let go of each other.  
  
" Thanks" Tegan said as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Tegan took Harry's hand and they walked in together following Ron and Hermione. Tegan looked around amazed at how beautiful the Great Hall looked as the four of them grabbed a table.  
  
" Would you like a drink?" Harry asked as Tegan nodded as Ron and him set off to the drink table.  
  
" Your dress is so pretty Hermione" Tegan said referring to the light blue gown that Hermione was wearing.  
  
" Thanks. So is yours. Harry's expression was priceless when he saw you" Hermione said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Yeah it was" Tegan said looking towards the door where Draco and Pansy were standing. She sighed as she looked away and Hermione gave her a small smile.  
  
" I bet Draco will regret asking Pansy once he sees you" Hermione said.  
  
" He saw me earlier actually. He looked the same way Harry did. Mouth open and all I mean" Tegan said as she smiled and Hermione laughed. Ron and Harry returned to the table with some pumpkin juice and sat down.   
  
" Thanks" Tegan said taking a sip of her drink as she looked over at Draco once again. He was chatting with Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy was off talking with her friends.  
  
" Why don't you ask him to dance?" Harry asked as Tegan looked at him.  
  
" Sorry" Tegan said as Harry smiled.  
  
" I'm serious you should ask him" Harry said as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No I don't wanna dance with him" Tegan said as Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
" Ok what ever you say" Harry said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Thank you for asking me Harry. This is the first time I've ever been to a dance" Tegan said as Harry sat there shocked.  
  
" Really? Then I should make it your first dance official by asking you to dance huh?" Harry asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I heard from Hermione that you don't like to dance" Tegan said as Harry smirked.  
  
" I'll make an exception for one of my friends" Harry said as he stood up and held his hand out.  
  
" Tegan would you like to dance?" Harry asked as Tegan blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
" Of course" She said as she took Harry's hand and stood up. They made there way out to the dance floor and started to dance to a various song that started magically playing. Tegan and Harry continued to dance as she saw Draco starring at them. She looked away and at Harry as he smiled. They continued swaying to the music until the song ended and made there way back to the table. Ron and Hermione were back from dancing also and they started talking until Harry told them he and Ron were going to get more drinks. The girls nodded as they continued talking about the other girls at the dance.  
  
" Doesn't Padma look really pretty?" Hermione asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Doesn't Pansy just look slutty?" Tegan asked as she smiled and Hermione laughed.  
  
" No comment on that one" Hermione said as Tegan shrugged. She looked over to the drink table and noticed Ron was the only one standing there.  
  
" I wonder where Harry went off too" Tegan said as she noticed Hermione grow slightly nervous.  
  
" Maybe to the bathroom? What do you think of Ginny's dress?" Hermione asked but Tegan didn't hear her because she was too busy looking for Harry. She could have sworn she saw Harry talking to Draco when Hermione pulled her out of her seat.  
  
" Come with me to the bathroom. I want to make sure I look alright for the last dance" Hermione said as she dragged Tegan to the bathroom.  
  
" The last dance? We just got here a little while ago Hermione!" Tegan said as she watched Hermione fix herself up in front of the mirror.   
  
" Actually they just announced there is only a few songs until the last dance before I pulled you in here with me" Hermione said.  
  
" Oh" Tegan said as she looked in the mirror also and fixed her hair. Tegan and Hermione walked out of the bathroom later and returned to the table where Harry and Ron were talking. The boys looked up just as Hermione and Tegan sat down.  
  
" Finally you two are back. Harry and I were starting to think you fell in" Ron said as Harry laughed.  
  
" Very funny" Hermione said as they talked for a few minutes before the announcement for the last dance was made. Tegan watched as Hermione and Ron made there way out to the dance floor. She sat with a quiet Harry for a few seconds before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Tegan turned around and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Draco standing there.  
  
" Would you like to dance, Tegan?" Draco asked as Tegan looked at Harry. He waved his hand telling her it was alright and Tegan looked back at Draco.  
  
" I'd love too Draco" Tegan said as she smiled and Draco took her hand. They made there way out onto the dance floor and Draco smiled at her. Tegan returned his smile and put her arms around his neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. The song started and they started to sway to the music.  
  
* If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? *  
  
  
  
Tegan felt a lump form in her throat as she felt tears come to her eyes knowing exactly what song this was. She looked over at Harry who was grinning widely and Tegan smiled. She was surprised Harry could stand to listen to this song another time. She had listened to it the whole week. Draco leaned his forehead against Tegan's gently and she smiled.   
  
* I never know what the future brings but I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with *  
  
Tegan could feel Draco's breath on her cheek as he sang the song softly to her. Tegan closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall and ran her fingers softly along his neck.  
  
* If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? *   
  
" I do dream of you as my wife" Draco whispered as Tegan smiled and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Draco pulled away slightly as he wiped the tear away and then kissed her cheek where the tear had fallen. Tegan put her head on Draco's shoulder as he ran his hands down her back.  
  
* I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life and I wish that you could be the one I die with and I pray you'll be the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life *  
  
" I know I'll love you all my life" Draco said against Tegan's ear and Tegan looked into his eyes. Draco smiled and held her close as they continued dancing. Tegan felt his breath against her neck and closed her eyes enjoying this moment and wishing it would never end.  
  
* Cause I miss you body and soul so strong it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right and know my heart is by your side *  
  
" I love you" Tegan said as Draco looked into her eyes this time and kissed her gently. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.  
  
" I love you too" Draco said as they kissed again still swaying to the music.  
  
* I don't want to run away but I cant take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms? *   
  
The song ended and they slowly pulled away from each other but Draco still held Tegan's hand.  
  
" Tegan" Draco said as Tegan looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand.  
  
" Yes Draco?" She asked as Draco ran his free hand over her cheek and took a deep breath.  
  
" I know that lately I haven't been the best boyfriend but I hope that you can forgive me" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Of course I forgive you" Tegan said as Draco smiled and ran his free hand through his hair.   
  
" I love you Tegan and when we were apart this week I felt a void. I felt like I couldn't live without you and I never ever want to feel that way again" Draco said as Tegan watched him get down onto one knee and her heart stopped.  
  
" Tegan Jason Weasley, Will you marry me?" Draco asked as he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. Tegan felt the tears she had been holding fall rapidly down her cheeks and she nodded her head.  
  
" Yes. Of course I'll marry you Draco" Tegan said happily as Draco slid the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her passionately. Neither of them noticed the cheers that surrounded them as they both thought of there future together. 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Warning this chapter does have some make out stuff. Hardly but still i just want to tell people so if they cant read it or something. Hope you enjoy the chapter the songs by Michelle Branch.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And you still want me all the time  
  
You get me  
  
Tegan held Draco's hand as they made there way up the steps to Malfoy Manor. She looked up at the mansion nervously and then back at Draco. For some reason this felt like a bad idea but Draco persisted that it would be alright.  
  
" Are you sure this will be ok?" Tegan asked as they stopped at a huge door with an odd looking face on the knocker.  
  
" Yes Tegan, I'm sure. Mother said she would love to meet you" Draco said as he smiled at her trying to give her reassurance.  
  
" I know but what about your father?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" You're going to be in my life from now on and if he doesn't like it then it's his problem" Draco said as Tegan nodded. Draco lifted her chin with his finger to look in her eyes and kissed her gently. Tegan smiled as she pulled away and Draco tightened his grip on her hand. He used his free hand to knock on the door and Tegan gave him one last nervous glance before the door opened.   
  
" Hello Mr. Malfoy" A very stiff man with a long crooked nose said as Draco nodded to him.  
  
" Hello Arnold. Where's my mother?" Draco asked as he and Tegan walked inside. Her mouth dropped in awe as a beautiful white staircase came into view.  
  
" Your mother is expecting you and your guest in the masters office" Arnold said as he closed the door. Draco nodded once again as he led Tegan down a long hallway full of pictures. Tegan watched as Draco's ancestors looked down upon them and most of the women mumbled to each other in disgust. If Draco's ancestors didn't like her, how would his parents react? Draco saw the worried look upon Tegan's face and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Don't worry. There just jealous because you're beautiful" Draco whispered into Tegan's ear as she smiled slightly and blushed. They continued walking until they came upon a large black door and Draco knocked.  
  
" Come in" Narcissa said loudly from behind the door. Tegan took a deep breath as Draco opened the door and they walked inside.  
  
" Draco, you're finally home" Narcissa said as she hugged her son and smiled. Tegan watched how happy Narcissa was to have Draco home. She wished she a mother liked that. When Draco and his mother pulled apart from there hug Narcissa stepped back and looked at Tegan. Tegan felt uncomfortable under Narcissa's stare until Narcissa smiled at her.  
  
" Welcome to the Malfoy family" Narcissa said pulling Tegan into a hug and Tegan hesitantly hugged her back. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a motherly hug.   
  
" Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" Tegan said after Narcissa had finally pulled away. Not that Tegan minded the long motherly hug of course.  
  
" You welcome, Tegan. But please call me Narcissa" She said as Tegan smiled.   
  
" So where's dad?" Draco asked as he put his arm around Tegan's waist while Narcissa looked through some drawers in the desk.  
  
" He's on some important business, he should be back tomorrow" Narcissa said as she continued searching for something in the desk.  
  
" Of course he would have to have some business over Christmas break" Draco said as Tegan looked at the pouch curiously that Narcissa had just pulled out of the drawer. Narcissa looked up at the both of them and smiled as she pulled two rings out of the pouch.   
  
" What are those?" Draco asked as Narcissa held her hand out so the both of them could look closely at the rings.  
  
" They've been apart of the Malfoy family for centuries. Your Father's Mother gave them to us when we were engaged now it's my turn to give them to you" Narcissa said handing the rings to Draco and Tegan. Tegan looked down at hers and noticed that inside there was an inscription.  
  
" L'amore è quando sono con voi means Love is when I'm with you in Italian" Narcissa said as Draco and Tegan looked at each other smiling. Draco took Tegan's ring from her and slid it on her finger and Tegan did the same with his. They kissed each other gently and stopped when they heard Narcissa sniffling. Tegan blushed when she saw Narcissa wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
  
" You two are so beautiful together" Narcissa said as Draco and Tegan smiled.  
  
" Thank you Mum" Draco said as Narcissa smiled and looked out the window.  
  
" Oh my it's late. You two must be tired. Your room is made up for both you and Tegan, Draco" Narcissa said as she looked at the both of them.  
  
" Ok, good night" Draco said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.   
  
" Good night Narcissa" Tegan said as Narcissa hugged her once again.  
  
" Good night you two. Tegan if you need anything just ask" Narcissa said.  
  
" Thanks" Tegan said as they both walked out of the room. Draco put his arm around Tegan and she laid her head on his shoulder as they made his way up to his room. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Draco started talking.  
  
" I'm surprised Mum is letting us sleep in the same room" Draco said as Tegan looked curiously up at him.  
  
" Oh are you saying we're not to be trusted?" Tegan asked as Draco smirked.  
  
" We'll you know we are two horny 17 year olds in a room all alone together" Draco said and Tegan smiled.  
  
" Who said there were two horny 17 year olds. I think you're the only horny one" Tegan said as they stopped at the door to Draco's room. Draco put his arms on the wall so that Tegan was pinned against it.  
  
" You know you want me" Draco said as Tegan laughed.  
  
" What makes you think that?" Tegan asked as Draco moved so there bodies were closer together. He kissed Tegan passionately and moved his hands under her shirt and rubbed her sides. Tegan moaned lightly into Draco's mouth as he pulled and smiled and Tegan blushed slightly.  
  
" That's what makes me know you want me" Draco said as he looked into Tegan's eyes and smirked. But the next thing that came out of her mouth surprised Draco.  
  
" Make love to me Draco" Tegan said as Draco smiled slightly.  
  
" You sure you want too?" Draco asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" I'm very sure" Tegan said as she kissed him passionately this time. Tonight would be the start of a big change in both there lives. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Sometimes we get second chances  
  
It really makes me wonder  
  
why something's happen   
  
when they do  
  
Draco led Tegan down one of the hallways of Malfoy Manor. Tegan wasn't exactly sure which hall it was because it seemed like they had been down at least 20 others. But Draco continued pulling her excitedly down the halls giving her a tour of the manor. She couldn't help but think of how small her house was compared to Draco's. Her family had been wealthy but they never flaunted it. Tegan didnt mind it though, this was how Draco's family lived so she'd have to deal.  
  
" Do you wanna see the gardens or the library?" Draco asked stopping suddenly but still holding her hand.  
  
" Hmm...What do you suggest?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. Plus you're the guest, you choose" Draco said as Tegan smiled to herself. She wondered what there library would look like. Probably thousands of books stacked miles high.   
  
" Lets go to the library" Tegan said as Draco smiled and they walked down the hall.  
  
" Dad keeps a lot of Dark Arts books in there. But we have normal books also that mom reads" Draco said as Tegan nodded listening to Draco jabber on excitedly. They came upon the library door and Draco opened it. Tegan felt her breath stop in her throat as she walked in slowly. There were all different color books of various length stacked all the way too the ceiling on shelves. It was magnificent. She had never seen so many books in her life.  
  
" Do you like it?" Draco asked seeing the amazed look on Tegan's face.  
  
" I love it" Tegan said not sure she could get any other words out of her mouth. Draco led her over to the couch in the room and sat down. Tegan leaned her head on Draco's shoulder as he held her in his arms.  
  
" I'm glad you brought me here Draco. You're mother is so nice" Tegan said as she took one of Draco's hand and started to play with the ring on his finger.  
  
" I'm glad you wanna marry me" Draco said bringing a smile to Tegan's face.   
  
" L'amore e quando sono con voi" Tegan said as Draco held her tighter.  
  
" I love you too" Draco said as Tegan snuggled up against him and felt her eyes become heavy. Draco felt Tegan's breath become slower against his neck as he pulled her gently with him into a laying position. Tegan stirred a little as she wrapped her arms around him. Draco held her too him as he closed his eyes also and they both fell asleep.   
  
Narcissa was about to walk into the library when she heard soft breathing from inside the room. She peaked inside to see Tegan sleeping in her sons arms and smiled to herself. Her son was finally in love and he would have what she had lost so long ago. Lucius loved her at first but now he was distant. He was too busy with the death eaters and other business to even care about her. She looked at Tegan more closely and smiled. Tegan would love Draco no matter what. It was written in the peaceful expression that was on her face as they slept together. Narcissa felt a presence behind her and turned around quickly seeing Lucius standing there. She watched as Lucius looked through the door and his expression hardened.   
  
" What is a Weasley doing in our manor Narcissa?" Lucius asked anger hinting slightly in his tone.  
  
" Draco brought her home to meet us. She is a very likeable girl Lucius" Narcissa said watching Lucius's face reddened.  
  
" Likeable? She's a Weasley Narcissa! I'm going to go in there right now and tell her to leave. We don't need mud- blood lovers contaminating our Manor!" Lucius yelled as he was about to walk through the door but Narcissa put a hand on his arm.  
  
" Give her a chance Lucius. Draco loves her. Give her a chance for our son" Narcissa said as Lucius looked at her frustrated.  
  
" Fine" Lucius said as they made there way down the hall leaving the sleeping couple in peace for now. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
Tegan fussed with her dress robe trying to make a wrinkle go away while looking in the mirror. She was nervous about having dinner with Draco's father tonight. She knew that Draco and Narcissa would be there but still she felt nervous. Lucius would be focused on her and he would be serious. If she said or did anything wrong it would be a fault in his eyes. She jumped when Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and Draco looked at her concerned.  
  
" You're not worried about tonight are you?" Draco asked as he kissed her shoulder lightly.  
  
" Of course not. You just scared me" Tegan said trying to sound as convincing as she could. She was never good as lying especially to Draco.  
  
" Tegan, don't be worried. I'll be there with you" Draco said as Tegan sighed.  
  
" I just feel like something's going to happen. If anything does then there will be pressure on you" Tegan said but Draco put a finger to her lips.  
  
" Just be positive hun" Draco said as he pulled back from her and turned her around.  
  
" You look beautiful" Draco said looking her up and down as Tegan blushed.  
  
" We should get going to dinner" Tegan said as Draco only nodded.  
  
" Yeah, don't want to make dad think any less of us together" Draco said as he took Tegan's hand in his and they walked out of his bedroom.  
  
" See even you're worried" Tegan said as Draco closed the door and shook his head.  
  
" I'm not worried it's just...nothing" Draco said as he continued walking with her.  
  
" Don't start hiding things from me now Draco, tell me" Tegan said as Draco looked at her.  
  
" Don't worry about it. It's nothing" Draco said as they walked into the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting.  
  
" Father this is Tegan, my fiancé" Draco said as Lucius didn't even acknowledge Tegan was in the room. Draco led her over to a chair and pulled it out for her. Tegan smiled at him as she sat down and he pushed her in. Draco sat down next to her and Lucius stared at Tegan from across the table.  
  
" So, Tegan, you're a Weasley right?" Lucius asked as he waved his hand for more wine. Tegan rolled her eyes, she should have known the whole conversation would be about her being a Weasley.  
  
" Yes, I'm a Weasley" Tegan said as a house elf poured her some water.  
  
" Really? What are your parents names?" Lucius asked as Draco looked at Tegan and she smiled.  
  
" Samuel and Elisabeth Weasley" Tegan said as bowls of soup suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
" Is your father the Samuel Weasley, that was highly known at the ministry?" Lucius asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Yes, that's him" Tegan said as they began eating there soup.  
  
" So, Tegan why didnt you visit your mother this holiday?" Lucius asked as Tegan felt Draco's hand squeeze hers.  
  
" I didn't think my mother would appreciated my presence as much as you do" Tegan said sarcastically and Lucius face reddened a little. He took a deep breath and his face returned back to the pale color it always was.  
  
" I see you have a sarcastic one here Draco" Lucius said turning his gaze on Draco and Tegan sighed with relief. She could finally breath for a second.  
  
" Problem with that father?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow and he smirked.  
  
" No. I'm sarcastic myself son. Tegan, exactly how long are you planning to stay here? Your weasley name is contaminating everything I own" Lucius said trying to sound sarcastic but Tegan knew he meant it. Draco stood up quickly and Tegan saw anger flash in his eyes.  
  
" Why do you have to be so difficult Father? I want you to show some respect to my fiancé!" Draco yelled a little louder then he expected and Lucius stood up.   
  
" Respect to a Weasley, Draco? You never expected me to get that low now did you?" Lucius said and Draco glared at him.  
  
" You're going to hate Tegan because of her last name? That's a little childish don't you think dad?" Draco asked.  
  
" Her last names only part of it. That day when I saw you two together in Hogsmeade, I knew this girl was no good" Lucius said and Tegan looked at him shocked.  
  
" You were watching us?" Draco asked but Lucius ignored his comment and turned his attention back to Tegan.  
  
" See what you did, you Weasley, you contaminated my home. You brainwashed my son and now your wrecking my family!" Lucius yelled as Tegan felt tears come to her eyes. Draco took Tegan's hand as he helped her up and he hugged her.  
  
" You're a liar! You're the one who brainwashed me Father with all of your death eater shit! I hope you rot in hell with Voldermort!" Draco yelled.  
  
" You take that back Draco. You know it's not true, see this girl is brainwashing you" Lucius said as Draco glared at him and Tegan and him were about to walk out of the dining room.  
  
" If you don't call off the wedding to that little witch right this instant Draco, I'll disown you. You two will have no money to live off of then! How do you expect to make a life without money?" Lucius asked as Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around looking his father dead in his eyes.  
  
" Take your precious money and shove it" Draco said as he took Tegan in his arms and they walked out of Malfoy Manor together. They were both quiet until they boarded the train back to Hogwarts. Tegan looked over at Draco who was sitting next to her looking up at the train ceiling.  
  
" I'm sorry about what happened Draco. I never wanted you to choose between your family and I" Tegan said but Draco kept his gaze on the ceiling.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it right now ok?" Draco said as Tegan nodded and looked out the window. He was putting a wall up when he needed her the most. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17   
  
And when you say  
  
it doesn't matter  
  
well it does  
  
and all it takes is a mistake  
  
to eat your words  
  
Tegan and Draco entered Hogwarts and Tegan looked at Draco concerned. He hadn't said anything to her except before there train ride. Draco walked ahead of her a little and she knew he was ignoring her. Why did he always ignore her when he didn't want to show his feelings? It's not like she would laugh at him for being human.  
  
" Draco" Tegan said as he stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
" Yeah?" Draco asked as he looked down at the ground and Tegan sighed.  
  
" I'm going to talk to Harry for a second. Will you be alright?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" Sure, I'll see you later" Draco said as he kissed her cheek quickly and continued walking to the Slytherin common room. Tegan watched sadly as Draco walked away and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady looked at her as she smiled and Tegan could only suppress a small smile.  
  
"Can you please get Harry for me, it's important" Tegan said.  
  
" Sure dear. Hold on one second" The fat lady said as she disappeared from her portrait. A minute later the portrait hole opened and Harry came out.  
  
" You're back early" Harry said as Tegan only nodded and they walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" What happened that you're back so early?" Harry asked as Tegan sat down at the table and explained about the recent events at Malfoy Manor.  
  
" Lucius has always been an ass. I've met him a few times myself" Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, I heard about that but I'm worried about Draco" Tegan said as Harry shrugged.  
  
" Well he's probably upset. How would you feel if you lost your family in a blink of an eye?" Harry asked suddenly regretting it.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I wouldn't it mind if I lost my family. Or at least my mother that but I know what you mean" Tegan said as Harry only nodded.  
  
" Maybe you should talk to him" Harry said as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I guess but sometimes I feel like I keep on starting back at the beggining with him" Tegan said as she sighed. The common room door opened as Ginny Weasley walked inside smiling.  
  
" Hello Ginny" Tegan said as Ginny waved to her.  
  
" Hi Tegan, Hello Harry" Ginny said her smile brightening as she looked at Harry. Harry smiled back at Ginny and Tegan could tell something was up with the two.  
  
" Hello Ginny" Harry said as he watched her walk into the girls dormitory. His eyes lingered there before his attention turned back to Tegan.  
  
" What's going on between you two" Tegan asked smiling and Harry blushed slightly.  
  
" We're dating" Harry said and Tegan clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
" That's so cute. I always thought you two would be cute together" Tegan said as Harry laughed.  
  
" Thanks" Harry said as Tegan smiled and stood up.  
  
" Well I should go back to my common room and talk to Draco" Tegan said.  
  
" Yeah but before you go can I asked you something?" Harry asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Sure, what's up?" Tegan asked.  
  
" Well I'm having a problem with potions and I was wondering if you could help me" Harry said as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry but potions isn't my best subject either. I could talk to Draco about it though. Maybe he could help you" Tegan said as Harry shrugged.  
  
" I'll hold on my breath on that one but O.K." Harry said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" I'll get back to you tomorrow ok?" Tegan asked as Harry nodded. They said there goodbyes and Tegan made her way to her and Draco's room. When she walked in she saw that Draco had fallen asleep on top of the covers and smiled to herself. She got ready for bed and then magically pulled the covers out from under Draco gently not to wake him up. She got into bed next to him and pulled the covers over them. Tegan snuggled up to Draco and he put his arms around her automatically.  
  
" I love you" Tegan said as she closed her eyes and dreamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tegan's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tegan looked around and saw that she was at Malfoy Manor once again. She walked up the stairs hesitantly and noticed that no one else was in the house. Why would she be at Malfoy Manor alone? She looked down the hallway at Draco's bedroom and noticed the light was on. She walked down the hall and opened the door. The light had turned off suddenly and now she was all alone in the dark. The door slammed behind her and Tegan turned around quickly. She saw a shadow move toward her and reached for her want in her robe but it wasn't there.  
  
" Scared Tegan?" Draco whispered in her ear. Tegan tensed up, this wasn't Draco. Something was wrong with him. Tegan turned around and he moved away from her back into the darkness.  
  
" Draco?" Tegan called out as she turned around again.  
  
" You wrecked my family" Draco said and it echoed through the room. Tegan looked around trying to where Draco was. Why was he so mad?  
  
" You brainwashed me. Do you know how much that hurts? I thought you loved me!" Draco yelled and his words echoed through the room once again.  
  
" I do love you Draco" Tegan said as the windows opened suddenly and violent winds made there way into the room. Tegan shivered as the wind made its way past her skin.  
  
" No one hurts a Malfoy and gets away with it" Draco said as Tegan saw him come into view in front of a window. He walked towards her and Tegan noticed that Draco was slowly turning into Lucius.  
  
" No one hurts a Malfoy and gets away with it" Lucius said as he pulled out his wand. Tegan backed away towards the door and tried to open it. Lucius pointed his wand at Tegan and she slid down to the floor.  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" Lucius bellowed as a green light flew at Tegan and she screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Tegan wake up" Draco said as Tegan opened her eyes. She looked up at Draco and hugged him.  
  
" I'm sorry Draco. I never meant for this too happen" Tegan said as Draco put his arms around her.  
  
" What do you mean? What didn't you want too happen?" Draco asked as Tegan looked up at him.  
  
" In my dream you said that I wrecked your family and that I didn't love you. Then you turned into your father and he tried to put a curse on me" Tegan said as Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
" I would never say that because it isn't true and I would never ever let my father hurt you" Draco said as Tegan sat there in his arms for a moment.  
  
" Are you ok from last night? You seemed like you wanted to shut me out" Tegan said as Draco nodded.  
  
" I'm fine I just needed to think and I was mad" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Do you want to go to breakfast?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" I could think of better things to do" Draco said as Tegan smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Come on let's go to breakfast. I have to meet up with Harry anyways" Tegan said as she stood up and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ok fine fine. Go meet up with Potter" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Actually we both are" Tegan said as Draco stood up.  
  
" What do you mean we both are?" Draco asked as Tegan smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
" Do you think you can help Harry with potions? Please Draco for me" Tegan said as she kissed him and Draco sighed.  
  
" I guess but only for you" Draco said as Tegan kissed again.  
  
" Thank you" Tegan said as Draco shrugged.  
  
" Anything for you" Draco said as they got ready for breakfast and made there way down to the Great Hall. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Trading places in the circle  
  
The glass spills the sand  
  
They say that time can make a   
  
Difference  
  
" Do you really think Draco's going to show up Harry?" Hermione asked as the trio studies in the library. Tegan had told them to meet her and Draco in the library after dinner.  
  
" What are you calling Tegan a liar?" Harry asked as Hermione shook her head.  
  
" No we just don't trust Malfoy" Ginny said as Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
" I'm sure Draco wouldn't tell Tegan something and not do it" Harry said as the trio shrugged.  
  
" Hopefully for Tegan's sake he wont" Hermione said as Harry up at the library door. The other three followed his lead seeing Tegan and Draco walking in the library hand in hand. Harry smirked at the trio who sat there shocked and waved Tegan and Draco over.  
  
" Hey Harry" Tegan said as she and Draco walked over to the table.  
  
" Hey Tegan, Draco" Harry said as Draco nodded.  
  
" Pott...um Harry" Draco said as Tegan shot him a look. Everyone else changed hello's with each other as Draco sat down across from Harry. Tegan sat down with the other 3 and pulled out one of her books.  
  
" How did you get Draco to help Harry?" Ron asked as Tegan smiled at him.  
  
" I have my ways" Tegan said as Ron glared at her.  
  
" Sure you could help Draco and you could help Harry. But when we were younger and I needed help you never did" Ron said as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" Really Ron, I thought we were over the whole family thing" Tegan said as Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione shot Ron a look.  
  
" So anyways. Have you and Draco planned anything for your wedding?" Ginny asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" No we haven't really even talked about it. But it's not going to be for a few years" Tegan said as Ginny nodded.  
  
" What kind of wedding would you want?" Hermione asked as Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
" Girl talk" Ron muttered as he wrote on his parchment.  
  
" Oh be quiet. How do you think I feel when you and Harry have too talk about quidditch" Ginny said as Ron continued muttering.  
  
" So Tegan tell us. We're curious" Hermione said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Well I guess I would like it to be an outside wedding. And the alter would be made out of wood and all of it would be carved too represent us being together. And there would be flowers all around and it would just be beautiful" Tegan said as Hermione sighed and Ginny smiled.  
  
" That would be beautiful Tegan. You guys should really do that" Ginny said as Tegan shrugged and frowned.  
  
" I don't think we'll have the money for it. But I could go for a small wedding too" Tegan said as Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
" Who would be there?" Hermione asked as Tegan thought about it.   
  
" Well Draco's mom, his family, you, Harry, Ginny's family and that's probably it" Tegan said as Hermione frowned.  
  
" You wouldn't invite your mother?" Hermione asked as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No. I'm not even planning on having contact with her after this year" Tegan said as Ginny looked at Tegan confused but left the topic untouched.  
  
" No potter like this" Draco said loudly as the three girls laughed. They continued talking for a while until a black owl swooped into the library and landed in front of Draco. He took the letter and the owl flew away. Draco read the letter and looked up at Tegan.  
  
" I'll be right back" Draco said as he walked out of the library. Tegan sighed as she got up to follow him and saw him reading the letter again by a portrait.   
  
" It's a letter from mom" Draco said as Tegan walked over too him.  
  
" What did she say?" Tegan asked leaning against the wall next to him.  
  
" That everything would be fine and not too worry" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Why did you run out of the library?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" Potter was trying to be nosey" Draco said.  
  
" Well he can't help it. You're nosey too" Tegan said as Draco smiled.  
  
" Not me" Draco said as Tegan laughed sarcastically.  
  
" You know you are" Tegan said as she ran into the library. Draco followed after her and everyone looked up at them.   
  
" This is a library, not a playground!" The librarian yelled as Draco and Tegan walked hand in hand back over to the table where there 4 friends were laughing.  
  
" Be quiet" Tegan said as they kept on laughing. Tegan rolled her eyes as she smiled and pretended to be into her Medical Magic book. Maybe things would work out alright after all. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Count down to the change  
  
In life that's soon to come  
  
Your life has just begun.  
  
Draco watched as the snow fell outside from the window. It was now February and things had changed. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had grown closer to Draco and he was accepting it. Ginny and Harry were now in a serious relationship and so were Ron and Hermione. Lucius still resent Draco's and Tegan's being together but they had recieved numerous owls from Narcissa. All she had to say it seemed was that Lucius was being stubborn to have hope. But hope could only go so far with that little money that Tegan and Draco now had. Draco was mad at his father for being right about the money. But he would never give up Tegan to be rich again not in a life time. The door to the bathroom opened and Draco glanced over at a sick looking Tegan.  
  
" You feeling any better?" Draco asked as he walked over to Tegan. He put his hand on her forehead checking for a fever.  
  
" I guess, I just feel nauseous" Tegan said as Draco frowned.  
  
" Maybe you should go visit Madam Pompfrey" Draco said as Tegan frowned.   
  
" But it's Valentines day. We're supposed to spend time together" Tegan said as Draco smiled.  
  
" I'm sure Madam Pompfrey can give you something. I just want you to get checked out" Draco said as Tegan sighed.   
  
" OK fine but only for you" Tegan said as Draco kissed her cheek.  
  
" Thank you" Draco said as Tegan gave him a small smile and apparated to the hospital wing.  
  
" Hello Mrs. Weasley" Madam Pompfrey said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Hi Madam Pompfrey" Tegan said.  
  
" What do you need?" Madam Pompfrey asked as Tegan looked down at the floor.  
  
" I've been sick this last week" Tegan said as Madam Pompfrey nodded.   
  
" I see, what have been your symptoms?" Madam Pompfrey asked.  
  
" Well I've been tired a lot and vomiting" Tegan said as Madam Pompfrey nodded.  
  
" Ok. Lay down on the hospital bed. I'm going to put a spell on you just to see where the sickness is coming from" Madam pompfrey said as Tegan nodded and got onto the bed. She layed back and Madam Pompfrey stood over her.  
  
" Inferma Punta" Madam Pompfrey said as Tegan felt a chilling sensation run through her body. The sensation went away after a few minutes and Tegan watched Madam Pompfrey think.  
  
" Hmm... There doesnt seem to be any sickness with you Mrs. Weasley. But when does your vomiting occur?" Madam Pompfrey asked.  
  
" Well mainly in the morning" Tegan said as Madam Pompfrey nodded.  
  
" Have you ever considered you may be pregnant?" Madam Pompfrey asked as Tegan sat there for a minute shocked. She never even thought that too be the cause. She put her head in her hands. What if she was? What would Draco think?   
  
" I'm going to put a few more spells on you but I think that may be the cause" Madam pompfrey said as Tegan nodded her head too busy thinking too get any words out. Madam Pompfrey did a few more spells on Tegan and Tegan waited anxiously. She wanted too know already. Tegan thought about Draco and sighed. How would he react? What would they do about money if she was? After graduation they could probably hardly afford themselves but now they might have a baby to feed and clothe also.   
  
" Mrs. Weasley" Madam Pompfrey said as Tegan came out of her own little world and looked up at the nurse.  
  
" Am I pregnant?" Tegan asked as Madam Pompfrey nodded.  
  
" Yes, the spells came out positive" Madam pompfrey said as Tegan nodded slowly. She got off the bed and gazed out the window.  
  
" Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Madam Pompfrey asked as Tegan shook her head.   
  
" No, I'd like it to be a surprise" Tegan said as she smiled slightly and Madam Pompfrey nodded.  
  
" You're free too go if you'd like Mrs. Weasley. Just try not too strain yourself too much. You can hurt the baby if you do" Madam Pompfrey said.  
  
" Ok I wont. Thank you Madam Pompfrey" Tegan said still in a daze and walked out of the room. She made her way back down to the Slytherin common room where she bumped into Hermione.  
  
" Hey Tegan. I just went to your room and no one was there" Hermione said.  
  
" That's odd. Draco should have been there. Maybe he just fell asleep" Tegan said as Hermione nodded but gave her a concerned look.  
  
" You ok Tegan?" Hermione asked as Tegan nodded and smiled.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" Tegan said.  
  
" Ok. Well I came down to ask you if you wanted to get ready with Ginny and I" Hermione asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Sure, just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you back in the Gryffindor common room" Tegan said.  
  
" Ok, I'll see you then" Hermione said as she smiled and walked away. Tegan made her way to her and Draco's room and when she opened the door she found the room empty. She walked in and saw a letter on the bed. Tegan smiled to herself and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Tegan,  
  
I went to finish up some last minute things for our reservations tonight. Meet me back here around 7 so that we can go to dinner. I hope you're feeling better. I'll see you later.  
  
Love Draco  
  
Tegan smiled as she saw a flower laying on the bed. She picked it up and put it to her nose. She smelled the scent of vanilla coming off of it. Draco had magically put her favorite scent on the flower just for her. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her stuff and made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. The baby and Draco still fully in her mind. 


	21. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks for the replies :) i feel loved lol.   
  
Chapter 20   
  
I'll take a breath  
  
Take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe   
  
We created life  
  
Draco held the door open as Tegan smiled at him and walked out of the restuarant. Tegan took Draco's hand as they walked down the street slowly. Tegan put her head on Draco's shoulder as they continued walking and Draco smiled.  
  
" Are you tired?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
" No. Just thinking" Tegan said as Draco pulled her close.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" Draco asked as they continued walking slowly.   
  
" Stuff" Tegan said as she smiled and Draco stopped.  
  
" Tell me" Draco said as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" Maybe I don't want too" Tegan said kiddingly as she walked towards a store to the side of her. Draco walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
" Tell me please" Draco said sticking out his bottom lip and Tegan laughed at him.  
  
" Nope" Tegan said as she got away from Draco but he grabbed her arm.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't buy you anything except a flower" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" It's fine Draco. I don't need gifts and all that stuff, all I need is you" Tegan said as Draco kissed her.  
  
" I love you" Draco said as Tegan pulled him over to another gift shop window. As Tegan looked in she saw a crystal statue that made happy tears come to her eyes. It was a husband and wife crystal figure walking with there child which was a smaller crystal figure. The happy family was walking down an never ending road towards a sunset. Tegan smiled as Draco squeezed her hand. Tegan looked down at the price and frowned. It was too expensive to buy.  
  
" Would you like me to buy it for you?" Draco asked.  
  
" No it's too expensive" Tegan said as Draco frowned.  
  
" But I want to buy it for you" Draco said.   
  
" Draco I don't need expensive gifts like I said earlier. All I want is for you too love me" Tegan said as she hugged him. Draco smiled but looked at the statue telling himself one day he would buy it for her.  
  
" Draco" Tegan said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
" Yup?" Draco asked as Tegan looked down at the ground.  
  
" Do you want children?" Tegan asked as Draco picked up her chin gently with his hand.  
  
" Yeah, I've always wanted a few" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" I'm pregnant" Tegan said as Draco stood there for a second letting it sink in. Tegan felt her heart drop slightly. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting.  
  
" I'm gonna be a dad?" Draco asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" I'm gonna be a father!" Draco said happily as he pulled Tegan into a hug and kissed her. He held Tegan in his arms for a few minutes just thinking. He pulled away a little as he put his hand on Tegan's stomach and she smiled.  
  
" I want to buy you and the baby the statue" Draco said as he was about to walk into the store but Tegan held onto his arm.  
  
" Draco, the baby and I don't need the statue. We could put the money you're gonna spend too things for the baby" Tegan said as Draco sighed.  
  
" You're right" Draco said as Tegan smiled and took Draco's hand. They walked down the road back towards Hogwarts. 


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Hey all. Just wanted to say that some of you may be thinking as you read down alittle why is Lupin back? Well i didnt want to think of a teacher and since Lupin is my favorite i brought him back as the DADA teacher just for a while hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh next chapter should be interesting for you all. Tegan recieves a letter from her mother aint i evil lol .   
  
Chapter 21  
  
We've seen our share  
  
Of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life   
  
Can turn around in an   
  
Instant  
  
Tegan leaned back into Draco's arms as they cuddled on the bed. She smiled as Draco tok her hand and kissed it. Draco held her hand as he closed his eyes for a second. After they had gotten back from walking last night Tegan had gone too sleep. But Draco stayed awake thinking about the baby and their future.   
  
" Draco?" Tegan asked as Draco opened his eyes.  
  
" hm?" Draco asked as Tegan looked back at him.  
  
" Are you tired?" Tegan asked as Draco shook his head.  
  
" Nope. I was just resting my eyes" Draco said as Tegan smiled.   
  
" How do you want our wedding to be?" Tegan asked as Draco shrugged.  
  
" It doesn't matter as long as everything goes perfectly" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Yeah" Tegan said as Draco ran his thumb over the back of her hand.  
  
" What's your dream wedding Tegan?" Draco asked as she shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. I've never thought about it" Tegan said hoping Draco didn't know she was lying. She didnt want to tell him because she knew Draco would want to give her, her dream wedding.   
  
" Really?" Draco asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Yup. Should we get married before or after the baby?" Tegan asked trying to change the subject.   
  
" I don't think we'll have the money too do it before the baby comes hun" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I know. What are we going to do about money after Hogwarts?" Tegan asked as Draco sighed.  
  
" I was thinking about asking Dumbledore for the defense against the dark arts job since Professor Lupin is leaving this year" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" That'd be great" Tegan said as she hugged Draco.  
  
" Yes, and it came from my wonderful mind" Draco said kiddingly and Tegan laughed.  
  
" I should get a job too. Maybe I could find something in Hogsmeade you know" Tegan said as Draco shook his head.  
  
" No. I don't want you to work. You'd be putting too much pressure on your and the baby" Draco said as Tegan frowned.  
  
" But Draco we'll need..." Tegan started to say as Draco cut her off.  
  
" I know we'll need the money but at least wait until I talk to Dumbledore ok?" Draco asked as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Ok" Tegan said as Draco stood up and pulled Tegan up with him.  
  
" I'm going to talk to Dumbledore now ok?" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Ok I'm going to head up to the gryffindor common room then" Tegan said as Draco kissed her.  
  
" I'll meet you there" Draco said as Tegan nodded and he apparated. Tegan made her way to the Gryffindor tour and waited for the Fat Lady to get Harry.  
  
" Hey where's Draco?" Harry asked walking up from behind with Ginny. She smiled at the two of them as Ginny said the password and made there way into the common room.  
  
" He's talking to Dumbledore" Tegan said as Ginny looked at her curiously.  
  
" Is he in trouble?" Ginny asked as a very sleepy Ron and Hermione joined them at the table.  
  
" Who's in trouble?" Ron asked.  
  
" No one is. Draco went to Dumbledore to ask him for a job" Tegan said as Hermione nodded.  
  
" I could see Draco working here. What job is he asking for?" Hermione asked.   
  
" Defense against the dark arts" Tegan said proudly as Ron stood up.  
  
" He's still working with the dark arts?" Ron asked as Tegan shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
" No you silly boy. Look at his back round. He was surrounded by the dark arts all the time while he was a kid. Do you three think it's a good idea?" Tegan asked.  
  
" I do, but I think Ron has a point. Are you sure he's not into the dark arts still?" Harry asked as Tegan sighed.  
  
" No he isn't. I know because i'm with him 95% of the time. Plus I know almost as much as he does about the dark arts. I would sense it" Tegan said as Harry smiled.   
  
" Just making sure" Harry said as Tegan grinned.  
  
" Why is he looking for such a job anyways? Doesn't he want to work in the ministry or something?" Ginny asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" Well we need the money. Plus.." Tegan stopped as she looked up at the four of her friends.  
  
" Plus what?" Hermione asked as Tegan smiled.  
  
" I'm pregnant" Tegan said as her four friends sat there in shock.  
  
" You're what!" Ron yelled as it clicked in.  
  
" I'm pregnant" Tegan said again.  
  
" You two aren't even married yet" Ron said as Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" Obviously, but that's why Draco's looking for a job" Tegan said as Ron through his hands in the air.  
  
" Where are you going to live? How are you going to eat? Now you have a baby on the way. Draco should have thought about this! Now you're going to have a disfunctional family" Ron said as he ranted on and Tegan stood up.  
  
" Look it here Ron. Draco and I talked about it and right at this very moment I'm clueless on how my futures going to be. But don't you dare stand here and talk about Draco and our baby like that" Tegan said anger in her eyes. Ginny put a hand on Tegan's shoulder.  
  
" Congrats Tegan" Ginny said as Tegan smiled and hugged her.  
  
" Thank you" Tegan said as Hermione and Harry said congrats also.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy is outside" The fat lasy said as she appeared in the portrait over the fire place. Harry got up and walked over to the portrait hole. Draco entered the common room with Harry and Tegan saw a big smile on his face. Tegan walked over to Draco and kissed him.  
  
" Did you get it?" Tegan asked.  
  
" Yup. I'll be starting next semester" Draco said as Tegan smiled.   
  
" That's great!" Tegan said excitedly as she kissed him again. Ron was wrong about everything. It didnt matter what happened now because it now seemed like the future was finally becoming brighter 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
And I remember, and I recall  
  
And I see that nothing's changed at all  
  
Tegan woke up to the sound of rumpling paper and looked over at Draco. She saw 4 owls standing on the desk where Draco was sitting.  
  
" What are you doing?" Tegan asked as she sat up and Draco looked over at her.  
  
" Sorry I woke you, but this owl wouldn't stop pecking at the window. Then when I let him in 3 others flew in also" Draco said as Tegan smiled. She walked over to Draco and sat down on his lap as he began reading the first letter.;  
  
Dear Tegan and Draco,  
  
Congratulations on the baby. Arthur and I are so happy for you two. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask. Also feel welcome to visit the burrow anytime you wish. We also want you too feel like family again and would like to welcome Draco into the family. Don't let silly disagreements of the past keep you two away.  
  
Love,  
  
The Weasleys  
  
" Aw, Aunt Molly's is so nice" Tegan said as Draco shrugged.  
  
" She seems like a nice lady" Draco said as Tegan smiled and she grabbed the next letter and began to read it aloud.   
  
Draco and Tegan,  
  
Congratulations on the baby! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. I didn't know if you two wanted me to tell your father Draco, so I'll keep it quiet until I get an answer back. Also Draco, congratulations on the defense against the dark arts job. I'm so proud of you. I'm still trying to work things out with your father but you know how stubborn he can be. If you two need anything at all I'll be here. Keep in touch.  
  
Love,  
  
Narcissa  
  
" Dad's always being stubborn" Draco said as Tegan hugged him.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine" Tegan said as she handed Draco the next letter and he began to read it aloud.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Congratulations on receiving the dark arts job. I know that the job will be in good hands once I leave Hogwarts at the end of the school year. I hope your future is filled of happiness and success.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Lupin  
  
" That was nice of him" Tegan said as Draco nodded.   
  
" Yeah it was" Draco agreed as Tegan took the last letter and began to read it aloud.  
  
  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I am happy to welcome you to the staff for the new semester. For the summer you and Mrs. Weasley will be able to stay here at Hogwarts if you don't find a place of your own in the meantime. If you do, I will be happy to loan you the money you will need. Take care.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
" I'm so proud of you" Tegan said as Draco kissed her.  
  
" Thank you" Draco said as Tegan smiled. They quickly wrote back thank you replies and send the owls back on there way. Draco closed the window and was just about too turn around when there was some more pecking at the window. Draco groaned as he opened the window and a black and brown spotted owl flew in. Tegan recognized the owl and grabbed the letter from it. The owl put her beak in the air and turned it's back on Tegan.  
  
" Who's it from?" Draco asked as he came up behind her.  
  
" Its from my mom" Tegan said as she unfolded the note quickly and began to read it aloud.  
  
Dear Tegan,  
  
How are you doing my precious daughter? I hope you are fine. I just wanted to tell you that it isn't a very nice feeling when you need to find out from strangers that you're little girl is getting married and also about my grandchild. How do you think that felt Tegan? I was so hurt. Don't you love me anymore? Well I just want you and your fiancé to know that you two are welcome home anytime. Hope to see you both soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
P.S. Please don't make me mad, you know how I get when I get mad.   
  
  
  
Tegan ripped up the letter angerely and Draco put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Tegan calm down" Draco said as Tegan took a deep breath. As soon as she exhaled tears were falling down her cheeks. Tegan turned around and Draco hugged her.  
  
" I don't want our baby being hurt by her. She's not going to hurt our baby that witch! I hate her!" Tegan yelled as Draco ran his hands down Tegan's back.  
  
" No one will hurt our baby Tegan I promise. If anyone ever tried to hurt you or the baby they'd have to go through me first" Draco said as Tegan looked up at him.  
  
" I love you Draco" Tegan said as she kissed him.  
  
" I love you too" Draco said as he held Tegan for a little while longer. But Draco wouldn't be able to keep his promise. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you  
  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high  
  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky  
  
Cause after all is said  
  
After all is done  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Draco looked out the window as he held Tegan in his arms. He could see that there was barely any snow left on the ground now signaling it was the middle of march. He felt Tegan stir in his arms as she smiled down at her.  
  
" Happy birthday love" Draco whispered into Tegan's ear as he saw a small smile form. Tegan opened her eyes as she stretched and then wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
" Thank you" Tegan said as she laid her head on his chest. Draco ran his fingers through Tegan's hair as they laid there for a little while in peace.  
  
" What did you want to do today?" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I really just want to stay here with you" Tegan said as Draco kissed the top of her hair.  
  
" That would be nice but..." Draco said as Tegan looked up at him.  
  
" But...?" Tegan asked as Draco smiled.  
  
" We have plans" Draco said as Tegan frowned.  
  
" But I want to spend the day with you" Tegan said .  
  
" Well our plans aren't till later today" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" What are you these plans?" Tegan asked as Draco smirked.  
  
" I'm not telling you it's a surprise" Draco said as Tegan stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
" Fine be that way" Tegan said as she looked away from Draco.  
  
" I will be that way" Draco said as Tegan looked back at him.  
  
" You can't even give me a hint?" Tegan asked as Draco shook his head.  
  
" Nope" Draco said.  
  
" Not even for a kiss?" Tegan asked as Draco shook his head.  
  
" Nope not even for a kiss" Draco said as Tegan sighed and stood up. Draco pulled her down on his lap and kissed her cheek.  
  
" I love you" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Love you too" Tegan said.  
  
*!*!*!*!*! Later That Evening *!*!*!*!*  
  
" Draco" Tegan said as he poked his head out of the bathroom. Shaving cream only on one side of his face.  
  
" Yup?" Draco asked.  
  
" Where are we going?" Tegan asked as Draco smiled.  
  
" Trying to be sneaky huh?" Draco asked as Tegan smiled.  
  
" No, just I need to know what to wear" Tegan said smiling as Draco laughed.  
  
" Just wear normal clothes. It's nothing fancy" Draco said as Tegan went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She changed her clothes and went over to the mirror. She smoothed the fabric over her stomach which was now slightly sticking out. She smiled to herself in the mirror as Draco came out of the bathroom. He walked over to Tegan and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
" We still have to pick a name" Tegan said as Draco nodded.  
  
" Yeah we'll do that later. But now we need to get going or we'll be late" Draco said as Tegan nodded.   
  
" But before we do" Draco said pulling a blindfold out from his pocket.  
  
" You've got to be kidding me" Tegan said as Draco shook his head.  
  
" I said it was a surprise" Draco said as Tegan looked at him curiously.  
  
" Ok but don't let me bump into anything" Tegan said as Draco nodded. Tegan turned around and Draco put the blindfold on. After he tied it he waved his hand in front of her face making sure she couldn't see anything. Draco put his hands on her shoulders and guided her down a few hallways. They stopped for a moment and Tegan heard a door open. They started walking again as she heard the door close behind them. Draco took the blind fold off and Tegan saw they were in the dark. The light flicked on and Tegan saw the Gryffindor common room decorated.  
  
" Surprise!" Numerous people yelled as Tegan stood there shocked.  
  
" Whoa" Tegan said as people laughed and she made her way around the room saying Thank you. She first went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then over to Professor Dumbledore. Then she went over to her four friends and have them all a hug. She noticed someone standing close behind and squinted her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she noticed who it was.  
  
" Happy birthday sister" Kerri said as Tegan felt many emotions run through her body but happiness was the one that stuck out the most. Her sister was back. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Ambush - ambush come from behind  
  
Ambush - ambush I'm in disguise  
  
Ambush - ambush take you by surprise  
  
Tegan hugged her sister tightly as she felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
" How did you know I was here?" Tegan asked as Kerri smiled.  
  
" Well your fiancé got a hold of me and asked me to come to your birthday party" Kerri said as Tegan smiled and hugged Draco.  
  
" Thank you so much" Tegan said as Draco smiled.  
  
" Anything for you" Draco said as the people surrounding them said aw. Tegan blushed slightly as they all sat down at the table that was set up. Tegan cut her cake that was specially made by Kerri and they ate. A few conversations made there ways around the table. Tegan couldn't help but wonder if Kerri had any contact with there mother.  
  
" Have you talked to mom?" Kerri asked and Tegan looked at her surprised.  
  
" No not recently. Have you?" Tegan asked as Kerri nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I stopped home before I came to Hogwarts" Kerri said as Tegan nodded. Everyone finished eating there cake and Dumbledore cleared away the dishes with his wand.   
  
" Why don't you start opening your presents dear" Mrs. Weasley suggested and Tegan nodded. She took the present that was nearest to her and took the card off. She read that it was from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and smiled at them. She opened the wrapping and saw 2 sweaters. One was much smaller then the other and she smiled. The larger sweater had the word mother stitched on it. The smaller one had the word child stitched on it.  
  
" Thank you" Tegan said smiling brightly at the thought of her and the baby wearing matching sweaters and took another present. She noticed this was just a journal with a ribbon tied around it. On the ribbon there was written to Tegan from Dumbledore. Tegan undid the ribbon and opened the journal cover. She felt tears come to her eyes as she read the inscription.  
  
" The private diary of Mary Aurora Taylor" Tegan read quietly. She smiled at Dumbledore. She would now be able to learn who her mother was before everything happened. Tegan placed the journal on the table next to the matching sweaters and she took another present. She opened the card and saw that it was from Hermione and Ron. She unwrapped a picture frame which had little categories of its own. She noticed there were various pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny under the friends category. Then under love there were pictures of her and Draco.   
  
" Thank you" Tegan said as she smiled and noticed the spot for family pictures was blank. She would have to put the baby and wedding pictures under that category. She took another present from the table and noticed it was the smallest out of all the presents. She read that it was from Harry and Ginny and watched as they gave each other a glance. She opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet with two diamonds within it. She saw that the diamonds were Draco's and the babies birth stones.  
  
" It's enchanted to tell you where they are on the back" Ginny said as Tegan turned over the bracelet. She looked on Draco's birth stone which said Gryffindor common room. When she looked on the babies she felt more tears come to her eyes. The birth stone said as in tummy and Tegan smiled. She stood up and gave Ginny and Draco a hug.  
  
" Thank you" She said as they smiled. Draco took the bracelet from its box and put it on Tegan's wrist. She smiled at him as she noticed there was one more box and took it. She read the card and smiled happily.  
  
To: my love on her 18th birthday   
  
Love always and forever: Draco and baby  
  
Tegan opened the box and felt tears finally spill over onto her cheeks. It was the crystal statue she had been seen but it was now enchanted to look like her and Draco.  
  
" Once the baby is a little older I'll make the smaller statue look like him" Draco said as Tegan smiled and kissed him. She heard a clink behind her as she turned around. She saw a pouch on the table and her sister was standing before her.  
  
" There's 10,000 galleons for you there" Kerri said as Tegan looked shocked.  
  
" I can't except this" Tegan said as Kerri smiled sadly.  
  
" It's a present for the baby then. Put it too good use" Kerri said as she hugged Tegan. Kerri pulled away quickly and started to walk away.  
  
" Kerri wait!" Tegan said going to walk after her sister but stopped. She clutched her stomach as she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Draco kneeling before her. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
I've got  
  
So much to give  
  
There is  
  
So much to say  
  
" Tegan" Draco said as he kneeled down next to her. Dumbledore made his way through and looked down at Tegan.  
  
" This doesn't look good" he mumbled to himself as Draco's face lost the color it had gained the last few months with Tegan.  
  
" What's wrong with Tegan?" Draco asked as Dumbledore looked towards Harry.  
  
" Harry apparated ahead and tell madam pompfrey what has happened. Also tell her to make up a bed for Tegan. We need to make her and the baby as comfortable as possible" Dumbledore said as Harry nodded and apparated.  
  
" What's happening?" Draco asked as Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher with his wand. He levitated Tegan onto the stretcher and said a spell.  
  
" El joven protega" Dumbledore said as he waved his wand over Tegan's stomach. Draco gasped as he saw a purple color run through Tegan's stomach.  
  
" Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Draco asked as Dumbledore sighed.  
  
" I'll inform you as soon as I find out more but right now I need to get Tegan down to the hospital wing" Dumbledore said as Draco nodded. He watched as Dumbledore walked out of the common room quickly with Tegan's stretcher in front of him. Draco was about to follow after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Maybe it'd be best if we stayed here until everything's situated" Hermione said as Draco nodded. He sat down in the nearest chair and felt his heart throb with pain. He looked over towards the statue and his heart stopped. What if he didn't have a child to enchant onto the miniature statue? Draco saw someone apparate in front of him and almost jumped up thinking it was Dumbledore. Instead it was Harry and Draco laughed to himself. Dumbledore wouldn't of been that quick on informing them. Tegan looked practically dead. What would happen if she did die? What would he do without her? Tegan was the one who broadened his perspective. She was the one who gave him hope and love. Two things he thought he would never feel.  
  
" Dumbledore said to stay here and he would inform us soon" Harry said as Draco nodded still in his own little world. He felt so lost, like half of him had been cut out and he couldn't find it. Tegan meant so much to him and there baby meant just as much. He would surely fell a void if anything serious happened to them. But this was serious. Was the lost he felt the void he never wanted to feel? He couldn't believe he promised Tegan he would protect her and the baby. He had failed; if he failed at protecting them now. How would he be a good husband? And even worse how would he be a good father? That's if he still had the chance to be those two things anymore. Draco came out of his world of thoughts as Dumbledore apparated into the room.  
  
" Are they alright?" Draco asked as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
" As of right now, yes they are. But there's a few complications that you need to be aware of" Dumbledore said as the 4 friends and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley made there way over.  
  
" Right now with the information Madam Pompfrey and I have. It seems that Tegan digested a dangerous potion" Dumbledore said as Draco swallow the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
" How dangerous Headmaster?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore sighed.  
  
" It's so dangerous that Tegan and the baby may die from it" Dumbledore said as Draco's tears fell and so did his heart.  
  
" May die?" Draco said weakly as Hermione put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
" I have put a spell on Tegan that will protect her and the baby from the potion for three days. It seems like a lot of time, but there will be many potions to search through in order to find a counter potion. We'll need all the help we can get" Dumbledore said.  
  
" You know I'm in" Draco said tears still falling down his pale cheeks.  
  
" Count the four of us in also" Ron said as the other 3 nodded.  
  
" Us also. We'll do anything we can for our niece" Mr. Weasley said as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
" I'll also talk to Professor Lupin and Professor Snape to see if they may have anything that can help us" Dumbledore said.  
  
" Can I go see Tegan?" Draco asked as Dumbledore nodded hesitantly.  
  
" You all may go. But not for long and please be quiet. Tegan needs all the rest she can get" Dumbledore said as they all nodded.  
  
" Draco you should go first" Harry said as Draco nodded and apparated to the hospital wing. He saw Tegan lying the hospital bed and noticed how weak she was. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently as he let his tears flow freely. It was now a race against time. 


	27. Chapter 26

AN: well i just have a lil announcment. Give unto me is going to be coming to an end soon and i was thinking of writing a sequal. WHat do u guys think about that? Tell me oks Thanks enjoy!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I've got   
  
So much to give  
  
There is   
  
So much to say  
  
Draco sat in the chair the whole night thinking. Maybe if he watched over Tegan for the night it would take the pain away. But it didn't. Every time he looked over at Tegan the pain returned. How could he fail in protecting Tegan and there baby? Tegan must hate him especially since he promised her no one would hurt her. He sighed; he wondered how Harry always seemed to protect the wizarding world. Maybe he needed to be more like him? Draco looked over at the statue that was now on the nightstand. He looked at the child figure and his heart broke. Would he ever be able to treat his child better then Lucius treated him? What if he never got a chance to see his child come into the world? It would be his fault. He should have known something was going to happen. He sighed as he took Tegan's hand into his. She had not woke up the whole night. What if she never did? That would be his fault also. Draco rested his head on his free hand and closed his eyes. Why did something always go wrong when everything seemed perfect? Draco felt Tegan's hand move and his head shot up. He watched as Tegan's eyes opened and he sighed in relief.  
  
" Draco" Tegan said softly as she tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
" Hey Tegan" Draco said as he gave her a small smile.  
  
" Why am I in the hospital wing?" Tegan asked as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.  
  
" You collapsed last night after Kerri left," Draco said as Tegan looked at him confused.  
  
" Is the baby alright? What's wrong with me?" Tegan asked as Draco tried to hold back his tears.  
  
" Some how a potion got into your system that's hurting the baby. Dumbledore put a protection spell on the baby but we need to find a counter potion before 3 days is up. Otherwise the baby will die" Draco said as Tegan let the information set in. When she saw tears start to roll down Draco's cheeks, the seriousness of the situation clicked in. Tegan sat up and hugged Draco as they cried together. There was a knock on the door and they parted. Harry stood at the door and felt embarrassed.   
  
" Sorry" Harry said as Draco wiped his tears away.   
  
" I thought you could use some sleep" Harry said.  
  
" No I'm fine. I think I'll go help Ron and Hermione find a potion though" Draco said as Tegan frowned.  
  
" Draco, were you up the whole night?" Tegan asked as Draco stood up.  
  
" Yeah" Draco said as Tegan grabbed his hand.  
  
" I think you should get some sleep" Tegan said as Draco smiled sadly.  
  
" I'll be fine. You and the baby are my number 1 priority right now.I wont rest until I know you're both safe" Draco said as Tegan frowned.  
  
" Well you're my number 1 priority and I don't want you getting sick" Tegan said as Draco sighed.  
  
" I'm not tired I swear. As soon as I get tired I'll get some rest ok?" Draco said as Tegan nodded, even though she wasn't satisfied. She knew she wouldn't win, when Draco was being stubborn.  
  
" Love you" Draco said as he kissed Tegans hand.  
  
" Love you too" Tegan said and Draco walked out of the room. Harry sat down in the chair that was once occupied Draco and Tegan smiled at him. They sat in silence for a while until Tegan felt her eyes become heavy. She yawned as she rolled onto her side and started to dream. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
All the many times I've dreamed   
  
I could walk in your shoes  
  
What a nightmare it must be  
  
Just being you  
  
Tegan woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes and groaned. She looked over where the light was coming from and saw Harry sitting in the chair. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.  
  
" Hey" Harry said as he folded down the page.  
  
" How long was I asleep for?" Tegan asked as Harry thought for a second.  
  
" You slept for the nigh actually" Harry said as Tegan nodded still confused.  
  
" What date is it exactly?" Tegan asked and Harry sighed.  
  
" It's the 22nd. Tonight will be the 3rd full day," Harry said as Tegan nodded. Today may be the end and she hadn't seen Draco since yesterday.  
  
" Do you know who could've done this?" Harry asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I don't know right now" Tegan said and Harry nodded.  
  
" Ron thinks Lucius did it" Harry said as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No, it couldn't have been. I haven't seen Lucius since Christmas" Tegan said.  
  
" Yeah, that's what I thought. But you haven't been close to anyone who would want to harm you. You had to have ingested it, its not a curse" Harry said as Tegan nodded. She thought about the possibilities of who could have done it to her while Harry returned to his potions book. Whoever did this to Tegan would not win. Tegan wouldn't let them. She would fight off the potion for her and the baby.  
  
" O my god" Tegan said as Harry looked up at her concerned.   
  
" Are you alright" Harry asked as Tegan shook her head.   
  
" My mom did it" Tegan said quietly.  
  
" Tegan, you're mom hasn't been around" Harry said.  
  
" I know, I know. But Kerri she visited my mother before coming to Hogwarts. And she brought the cake. My mother must have paid her to do it. But Kerri felt guilty so she gave me the money" Tegan said as Harry frowned and Tegan looked at her bracelet.  
  
"But your mother wouldn't do that to her daughter and grandchild. That's absurd!" Harry said as Tegan laughed.  
  
" That's my mother for you. She'd do anything to hurt me or the people I care about" Tegan said as she noticed Draco's birthstone change from library to hallway.  
  
" I think Draco's coming" Tegan said just as Draco popped in the door. He ran over to Tegan and kissed her. When he pulled away, he smiled.  
  
" We have a counter potion" Draco aid and Tegan noticed the tears in his eyes. Hate ran through Tegan as well did happiness. Her mother put Draco through the pain, that she had put Tegan through so many times. Her mother would never change when it came to hate. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 27  
  
All the many times I've dreamed   
  
I could walk in your shoes  
  
What a nightmare it must be  
  
Just being you  
  
Tegan woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes and groaned. She looked over where the light was coming from and saw Harry sitting in the chair. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.  
  
" Hey" Harry said as he folded down the page.  
  
" How long was I asleep for?" Tegan asked as Harry thought for a second.  
  
" You slept for the nigh actually" Harry said as Tegan nodded still confused.  
  
" What date is it exactly?" Tegan asked and Harry sighed.  
  
" It's the 22nd. Tonight will be the 3rd full day," Harry said as Tegan nodded. Today may be the end and she hadn't seen Draco since yesterday.  
  
" Do you know who could've done this?" Harry asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I don't know right now" Tegan said and Harry nodded.  
  
" Ron thinks Lucius did it" Harry said as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No, it couldn't have been. I haven't seen Lucius since Christmas" Tegan said.  
  
" Yeah, that's what I thought. But you haven't been close to anyone who would want to harm you. You had to have ingested it, its not a curse" Harry said as Tegan nodded. She thought about the possibilities of who could have done it to her while Harry returned to his potions book. Whoever did this to Tegan would not win. Tegan wouldn't let them. She would fight off the potion for her and the baby.  
  
" O my god" Tegan said as Harry looked up at her concerned.   
  
" Are you alright" Harry asked as Tegan shook her head.   
  
" My mom did it" Tegan said quietly.  
  
" Tegan, you're mom hasn't been around" Harry said.  
  
" I know, I know. But Kerri she visited my mother before coming to Hogwarts. And she brought the cake. My mother must have paid her to do it. But Kerri felt guilty so she gave me the money" Tegan said as Harry frowned and Tegan looked at her bracelet.  
  
"But your mother wouldn't do that to her daughter and grandchild. That's absurd!" Harry said as Tegan laughed.  
  
" That's my mother for you. She'd do anything to hurt me or the people I care about" Tegan said as she noticed Draco's birthstone change from library to hallway.  
  
" I think Draco's coming" Tegan said just as Draco popped in the door. He ran over to Tegan and kissed her. When he pulled away, he smiled.  
  
" We have a counter potion" Draco aid and Tegan noticed the tears in his eyes. Hate ran through Tegan as well did happiness. Her mother put Draco through the pain, that she had put Tegan through so many times. Her mother would never change when it came to hate. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29   
  
I am not afraid  
  
Of the mystery of tomorrow  
  
I have found the faith deep within  
  
There's a promise I have made  
  
There's a dream I'm gonna follow  
  
There's a chance to begin  
  
* 3 months later*  
  
Tegan sat in a dark room with pains running through her body. Tears rimmed her eyes as she fell to the floor. The pain was so bad she couldn't hold her body weight. Tegan watched as the door to the room opened and she backed away in fear. Draco came into view and Tegan sighed in relief. Draco ran to her and kneeled down at her side.  
  
"Are you ok Tegan? I'm so sorry I got mad at you" Draco said quickly as he hugged her. Tegan winced in pain as she pulled back from him and Draco pulled away. He kissed her gently as she tried to smile.  
  
" I'm going to get you out of here. The order is finishing off the death eaters now" Draco said as Tegan nodded holding her side.  
  
" Look at these two love birds. I guess I can kill two birds with one stone" Lucius said his wand pointing at them. Draco stood up and pointed his own wand at Lucius and moved so he was standing in front of Tegan.   
  
" You're not going to hurt her" Draco said as Lucius laughed.  
  
" You would hurt your own father to save?" Lucius asked.  
  
" She means more to me then you ever will" Draco said as Lucius smirked.  
  
" You've chose the wrong side since the beggining Draco. If you would of chose my invitation when I offered it too you again I wouldn't have to be saying good bye" Lucius said as Draco looked at his father confused.  
  
" Avada Kedarva" Lucius said as Tegan watched a green spark fly from Lucius wand and hit Draco in the chest.  
  
" Draco!" Tegan shouted as he fell to the ground.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tegan's eyes shot open as she looked to her side. She sighed in relief as she saw Draco sleeping next to her. Draco wrapped and arm around her as he opened his eyes.  
  
" Everything alright hun?" Draco asked as Tegan snuggled up close to him.  
  
" Yup, everything's fine" Tegan said as she smiled.  
  
" I can't believe today's our last day" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" Yeah, as soon as the graduation party is over we can go home to our apartment" Tegan said as Draco smiled.  
  
" Home. That sounds nice" Draco said as he put his hand on Tegan's stomach.  
  
" Can you feel William kick?" Tegan asked as Draco shook his head.  
  
" He's probably sleeping" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Did you want to get an early start to breakfast?" Tegan asked.  
  
" Yeah. I need to talk to Harry about something" Draco said as Tegan looked at him curiously.  
  
" What do you have up your sleeve Draco?" Tegan asked as Draco stood up.  
  
" Nothing" Draco said still smiling as he helped Tegan up.  
  
" Sure" Tegan said as Draco kissed her.  
  
" Why don't you get ready first?" Draco asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" Ok, but I know you're trying to change the subject" Tegan said as Draco smiled. Tegan walked into the bathroom the dream already forgotten. 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30   
  
" You two are disgusting" Hermione said as she watched Harry and Ron stuff down all the food could before they exploded.  
  
" Fhis tis ge sast say to feet shood Hogarts fud" Ron said with his mouth full and Tegan rolled her eyes.  
  
" You're stuck with him Hermione. Good luck" Ginny said patting her friend on the back.  
  
" Shey!" Ron said as Ginny smiled.  
  
" Where's Draco?" Harry asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" I'm surprised you asked. He wanted to talk to you earlier" Tegan said.  
  
" Me? Why me?" Harry asked as Tegan shrugged.  
  
" Maybe he wants to get in his last duel before we graduate" Ron said as Hermione hit him on the arm and tegan glared at him.  
  
" Ron just be quiet" Ginny said as Ron shrugged. Tegan wathed as the door opened and Dumbledore and Draco walked in. Draco walked over to the table smiling and sat down next to Tegan.  
  
" Everything alright?" Tegan asked as Draco nodded. Dumbledore stood up at the faculty table and waited until all the 7 year students quieted down.  
  
" Welcome to your last hours at Hogwarts. By later tonight you will be on a train taking you to where your soul leads you. As you're sitting on that train you may be thinking where have those 7 years gone? And I'll be thinking these students graduating are just making me feel older" Dumbledore said as he received a few laughs from the students and continued on.  
  
" I am very grateful for all the wonderful memories you all have brought me. I hope that all of your dreams come true and that you all are very sucessfull in life. Also I would like to know that if you ever need somewhere to go or someone to talk to, Hogwarts doors will be open to all of you. Last but not least let the party begin" Dumbledore said as the students cheered and the weird sisters started to play.  
  
" There have been a lot of memories hasn't there?" Ginny said as they all nodded.   
  
" Especially this year" Tegan said as she looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
" Oh, this is my favorite song. Let's go dance Ron" Hermione said as Ron groaned.  
  
" Do we have to Hermione? You know I can't dance" Ron said as Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor giving the other 4 a laugh.  
  
" Do you two have everything set in your apartment?" Harry asked as Draco nodded.  
  
" Yup. All we really need is the babies crib but we can wait to buy that. We still have 3 months" Draco said.  
  
" Have you two picked a date for your wedding?" Ginny asked as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" We're waiting until after the baby is born. Then were going to plan for the wedding" Tegan said as Ginny smiled.  
  
" Harry lets go dance" Ginny said as they stood up and made there way onto the dance floor close to Ron and Hermione. Tegan couldn't help but laugh at a clueless Ron as he tried to dance to the music.  
  
" Do you wanna dance Tegan?" Draco asked as she shrugged.  
  
" I'm not sure. I'd probably look like a blimp" Tegan said as Draco shook his head.  
  
" You look perfect" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Plus I hope our son inherited the genes for dancing on your side, so he's not a future Ron" Draco said as Tegan laughed.  
  
" I hope so too" Tegan said as Draco took her hand. He stood up and kissed her hand as Tegan blushed.  
  
" Would you like to dance my lady?" Draco asked as Tegan smiled.  
  
" Of course my lord" Tegan said as Draco helped her up and smiled at her. They made there way onto the dance floor just as the song ended. A slow song came on and Tegan couldn't help but smile.  
  
" It's our song" Tegan said happily as Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
" I wonder how that could of happened" Draco said with a smirk on his lips as Tegan laughed putting her arms around his neck as they danced.  
  
Late at night awake and alone  
  
I count the stars in the night  
  
Every cloud that goes by  
  
And I think of you, I whisper, I wish  
  
With everything that I am  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
Cause baby I, I want you to see  
  
That baby you mean the world to me  
  
It's so right   
  
When I see the love in your eyes  
  
All that I want to do   
  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
  
And I know   
  
As long as there is tomorrow  
  
Ill be loving you right from the start  
  
With all my heart  
  
I can't believe whats happened to me  
  
You stepped right out of my dream  
  
Like nothing I've ever seen   
  
And I will love you   
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Till forever is gone  
  
You'll be the one  
  
Cause baby I never thought I would say  
  
That baby you are my night and my day  
  
Its so right   
  
When I see the love in your eyes  
  
All that I want to do   
  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
  
And I know   
  
As long as there is tomorrow  
  
Ill be loving you right from the start  
  
With all my heart   
  
I know I'll be strong  
  
With you in my arms  
  
Heaven brought us here together  
  
We belong like this forever  
  
It's so right   
  
When I see the love in your eyes  
  
All that I want to do   
  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
  
And I know   
  
As long as there is tomorrow  
  
Ill be loving you right from the start  
  
With all my heart  
  
" I love you" Draco said as Tegan smiled.  
  
" I love you too" Tegan said as they kissed.  
  
" Aw, look at the two love birds" Hermione said as Tegan blushed. Ron mumbled something under his breath and Tegan ignored the comment.  
  
" We should get a picture took" Harry said trying to change the subject.  
  
" Yeah we should" Draco said as he shot a glare at Ron. The 6 friends made there way over to the photographer.  
  
" Are you all taking the picture together?" The man asked as they all nodded. The photographer arranged it so that Draco and Tegan were in the middle, Ron and Hermione on the left and Harry and Ginny on the right.   
  
" Alright everyone smile" He said as he raised his wand and flicked it saying a spell. A photo of them appeared in the photographers hand and he smiled. They looked at the picture and they all smiled.  
  
" what a cute picture" Ginny said.  
  
" Would you like copies?" The photographer asked.  
  
" Yes 2 please" Harry said as he took out some money. The photographer nodded and made up the copies. He handed them to each of the couples.  
  
" Thanks for buying Harry" Tegan said as Harry smiled.  
  
" Not a problem" Harry said as they headed back to there table just as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" This will be the last dance. Please enjoy your last few minutes at Hogwarts and always remember them" Dumbledore said as Tegan looked around the table at her friends. They had all grown so close just this year and they all seemed like one big family. She couldnt believe how the time had flown by.  
  
" Tegan" Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" hm?" Tegan asked looking up at him.  
  
" Ready to go home?" Draco asked smiling as Tegan smiled back at him.  
  
" Yeah, let's go home" Tegan said as the happy couple walked out of the castle. Not knowing in just a few months there lives would not be so happy anymore. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
I can see shes falling faster  
  
Running to her own disaster  
  
You push me away  
  
*Another 3 months later*  
  
Draco cradled a 5 day old William in his arms as he looked at Tegan. Everything had been fine after Hogwarts until now. They had lived happily and were a happy couple until William came. Draco had been at Hogwarts for nearly a month now so he knew it be that making Tegan depressed. Maybe she was having regrets about William and there relationship? But she shouldn't take it out on William. She didn't even want to hold there baby boy and it made Draco mad. Tegan insisted that she wanted to have sex she should of known of the consequences. Draco watched as Tegan sat on the couch and wrote in her journal. That's exactly what she had been doing ever since they came home with the baby.  
  
" Tegan" Draco said as she looked up.  
  
" Yes, Draco?" Tegan asked.  
  
" You sure you don't want to hold William?" Draco asked as Tegan shook her head.  
  
" No that's alright. You're doing a good job for the both of us" Tegan said as she returned back to writing in her journal and Draco sighed. The dullness in her voice scared him. Her voice used to tell him exactly what she was feeling but it seemed to be gone.  
  
" Tegan don't you think you should get used to having William around? I'm going to have to go back to work soon" Draco said as Tegan nodded.  
  
" I'll get used to him when the time comes" Tegan said. Draco closed his eyes, why was she doing this? She always wanted the baby until now, what changed her mind? William started to cry and Draco sighed. William did cry a lot but Mrs. Weasley had told him it was usual for new borns. She also told him in private that Tegan was just going through a stage and that the real Tegan would be back before he knew it. He didnt want to complain but that advice had been given 3 days ago and he was tired. It seemed ever hour he was up changing William's diaper or feeding him. He knew that it wasn't his sons fault but he just wished Tegan would help him. Parenting is usually a partnership. Not give all the responsibilities to one and the other do none. Draco remembered his mother telling him how she had done everything when he was born. And now he appreciated his mother more then ever. He looked over at Tegan who turned her gaze from William and him. He hoped Tegan would pull out of this soon because he needed her. Draco may act strong on the outside but emotionally he was a wreck. 


End file.
